


Undertale- Portal of Memories

by HeidenShayde



Category: Undertale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Aftertale, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Inktale, Alternate Universe - Overtale, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underfresh, Attempted Kidnapping, Badster, Blood, Chara Protection Squad, Cross Sans - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dadster, Depressed Sans, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Gaster Blaster Sans, Gaster Sans, Goth Sans - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Multi, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Papercut sans, Paperjam - Freeform, Protective Sans, Sad Sans, Sans Makes Puns, Sans Remembers Resets, Temporary Character Death, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undertale Genocide Route, Unfresh Sans, Yaoi, baby bones, dream sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidenShayde/pseuds/HeidenShayde
Summary: All of the different Sans and Papyrus copies from the AU are here and they are all living together under one roof! The original versions of themselves! What is the catch or the reason? That is rather simple, their own universes were all destroyed, the kicker is that it was not errors fault, they don't know what happened, but it cannot be fixed. Now, several years later, they are all coping with the losses of their other friends while making new ones.There seems to be someone who wants things to fall out of place though, and he is targeting the original Sans to get it done. Now all of the AU have to band together closer to get him back after he is taken! How is this going to end? They will need to go back to their own universes to look back and see what they were taught that was important to them when they had gotten to their newest home. After all, lessons taught by friends are one of the most valuable things that you can gain, lets just hope it is enough to get them out of this.





	1. Chapter 1- Home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> None here at the moment kid! XD

(( Welp, I would love to explain what is going to be going down in here, and why there might be varying updates to this story! Anyways! This is an RP (otherwise known to the NON-RPeras a Role Play. I have been RPing this with about 7 people and that is going to be used and referenced in there. Not all of the different parts from the RPs on my RP site are going to be used in here of course. Most of them did tend to have similar ideas, but such is what happens I guess!! :) Anyway, enjoy the story! :) ))

 

Sans was walking around the relatively calm town of Snowdin. There was minimal wind in the cold forest, and many small animals were running about. At least it was more of a calm day, oh how those were rare. There was snow on the limbs of the evergreen tree as several smaller creatures were running about. 

To Sans, this was one of the most calm days he had ever seen, probably will be the only one for  a while as well. There was stuff to think about, otherwise he might have been usually lazing about at his hot dog stand. 

Sadly though, this was not the time, there was much too much going on in his head for him to think about sitting or sleeping, next thing you know he will be waking up with a headache... if there was anything he found more annoying than being woke up or chewed out by his brother from time to time, it was waking up with a headache. It must be the small things that really get to ya, huh? after all there was a bit of other things to have to keep in mind. Who would want to when thinking at all would make your head throb in disgruntled annoyance. 

Anyway, back to the subject at hand, there was something that was bugging him all of the time for the last few weeks, and it was definitely nothing minor... it was a nightmare. Having a nightmare may seem to be an all too common problem that was just there. Nothing to worry about right? WRONG!

There was so much that he was going through in the nightmare, and the worst part was that unlike other nightmares, nothing ever changed as part of it. It was always the same, there was always someone getting hurt in his dreams, and he was sure that it was supposed to mean something. As to what it did mean; he was still clueless to that. 

Taking a glance around, the lazy pun master took a small stroll, honestly, he knew there was going to be nobody at his stand today anyway. The people and monsters were all busy looking around the sights, most at the theater to watch this weirdo playing instruments on stage. In Sans's own opinion, the guy kinda stunk. However, there was nothing against him either... after all, there was always more who did like him that not. 

All of the other Sans in this world really liked him, that was for sure, REALLY liked. Hard core fans. Man, what was more amusing? Seeing Error and Fell actually liking something that happened publicly, or seeing them give a cheesy smile when he did something stupid. The stranger thing about this guy was that, not only did he play instruments, but he also was a comedian. 

Whatever the case thinking on the guys awful music made his head give a recoiling throb as he only sighed and he looked down. There was really no good in thinking back on it, but why did he think it was any of his concern anyway?

Finally letting the persistent thought go, he started to head to the bridge that was near the chasm ditch at the edge of Snowdin before you reached nothing but dense forest and scarce humanity. Save for that creepy MPD flower, Flowey, and a few of the other more reclusive monsters whom managed to escape Asgore and live in the forest away from the law. There was never any royal guards sent in there. Whatever happened in that forest was none of the kings business as far as the royal was concerned. 

Man would he crap his pants if he figured out that any of the other Sans and Papyrus were from the same area. Only Sans knew the kind but slightly overly-cautious monster more than that. There was always more to be seen in there, and it was illegal. Most of the time, some of the best things are. Which makes it all the more intriguing when you do make sure to pass those borders. That was the real thrill of it. After all, what was there in a law, other than hiding or suppressing something? 

With that, in a few short minutes, Sans was to the breaking bridge, in all its.. glory. The bridge was a simple rope and wood one, absurdly sturdy, but disheveled. In other words it was able to suppress a lot of wight on top of it, unless you stepped in the wrong area. Lucky for him he always knew where to step on it, so there was no worry. 

Funny story here, Blueberry and Dream both almost fell into the chasm because they misinterpreted his directions when walking across. So did Edge. That was only because he was being an asshole though and he did not want to listen to Sans when they first met. 

Fell was way to nice to Edge, he tolerated him, and he went along with the abuse, but luckily, Edge got most of that cleared up, after he went to a special class called 'Anger Management' the lady that worked there quit after just a few days because of how stubborn Edge was. After that stent, he does still have a temper, and pride, but he is not abusive. Which is a big plus, at least Fell was able to get some of his confidence back when he had to live around that so long

There are always some new things to look forward to when you have that bunch around you 24/7 at your own house every day. Not that Sans was complaining or anything of course. 

Though, good and bad thoughts have their own limitations mentally, there are certainly other things to look to. That means that there was the ability to be pulled from deep thoughts when outside elements were involved. This happened to be what was going to pull the contemplative, pondering skeleton out of his thoughts this time. At least it was not the worst that had happened to him before. Just a chip off the ol' block actually. 

Anyway, back to the point, again, he was snapped from his thoughts when he was walking by a low-branch tree, that was standing firm on a snowy hill. Passing by, Sans had barely registered that his coat had gotten snagged on one of the hanging branches. Only to be pulled back due to his lack of preparation and observance. 

Boiling curses and mumbles were also put to a halt when he crashed into the tree, and the snow that was being lightly supported by the limbs came down falling on top of him to leave him lightly buried in the wake. 

A curt sneeze could be heard within 20 yards in any direction, for a second, the canon skeleton was worried he was going to make more snow fall. With that thought in mind, he made sure to get out into a more clear space right away. Looking back at the tree, the more or less surprised expression went back to a neutral but cocky grin. 

There was a moment of silence to be spent just standing there, so he was now going to continue on his amusing self obligation. 

Cutting through a pathway, there was the bridge. Being as he was breaking to the bridge just a second ago, he decided to take the miniature pathway. It was a small but scenic area, so why not? Seeing the wooden 'abomination' the short skeleton only chuckled as he walked to it, stepping on the creaking planks easily, and slowly. It was not the matter of being afraid, but he needed to make sure that he stir up any crumbling of the stationary poles keeping the thing in place. 

The other side of the bridge was like looking into a malicious mirror. It seemed to look the same, but it was noticeably different. There was a multitude of broken trees, severed wooden limbs, decaying leaves, and sad drooping grass near the stumps. 

"Well, this place looks about as dead as ever, I guess there will be nothing new happening today, maybe I can just head back and get to making dinner, after all, it is Blue's birthday. What kind of host would I be if I was not to be nice to the birthday boy. Turning around at the thought, Sans started to head to the bridge again, crossing back to the original side before he went into his home. 

The only thing that sans did not manage to see what the black figure that followed him.

PAIRING OPTIONS! I NEED VOTES PEOPLE!! :)

Error x Sans

Fell x Sans

Edge (Fell!Papyrus) x Sans

Ink x Sans

Gans/z (Gaster Sans x Sans)

To BE Continued. )) 

XD I hope I did not make any of you panic ^^


	2. Chapter 2- Happy Birthday Blueberry Sans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will not do summeries of chapters ^^ i just find it less fun to let others read if they know what it is about

mnm.... more set up AND a chapter do not worry! >:D

Sans was finally back at his house where he was able to get to work right away, luckily, his older brother papyrus was there, wanting to lend him a hand for the party and the surprise. Today was Blueberry's birthday, yes, but there was another thing as well. It was the anniversary of all of the Sans's  and Papyrus's being together under one roof and the roof not falling on them. Really something to behold to be honest. 

Since there was always trouble from time to time, you would have thought there was going to be more sustainable damage done to the place, no matter how large it was. 

At best there was a few windows that had to be repaired, and he had seen what he himself, and the other replicas of himself were capable of doing, it was never pretty as a result. Anyway, back on track, as soon as the skeleton bros had entered the house, they knew they were going to be all alone until at least 10:00 P.M that night, though that was no excuse to dilly-dally.

There was much preparation and decorating. As soon as Sans was fast at work, he was wanting to stop, sit down and sleep, mainly due to his major laziness factor and what his priorities were, so to keep himself distracted to work he thought on something else. 

When he and the other Sans's and Papyrus copies all had finally made them the citizens of monster city was certainly and exciting time. Blueberry was in the middle of his birthday party when he was called to the door by some guards in armor from the kings castle. Coming to get them and bring them to the front of the palace. Everyone knew that it was going to go one way or the other so they were prepared to fight for the worst, but they took no time to think what to do if it was a positive result. 

There was many people that were outside of the palace, they were staring at them, there were monsters as well, many familiar and unfamiliar faces, Grillby, Muffet, Toriel, Undyne, that small Monster Kid, Chara, Frisk, Asriel, Mattaton, Alphys, Doggo and his kin, and a few others whom were too far away to tell each other apart from the other one. 

Sans was with his brother behind all of the AU skelebros, and he was prepared to go against Asgore to make sure they were not going to be hurt or anything. Luckily, he was in a relatively okay mood so he was not making himself panic or get angry before he needed to or wanted to. He was indescribly worried though, after all, if you are not welcomed into the monster community, you are either banned to a dangerous forest, or they are executed. 

"I am here today to announce the outcome of the test living here by our newest visitors, and I have come to a startling conclusion." there it was, there was an immediate bad line for a start, this was going to be bad, wasn't it? "They have all been living here for about a 6 month stent , and they have done various things with and around us for that stent of time." another bad note?? Was this heading to more or less an execution face? DAMMIT!!

Sans knew what Asgore was talking about though, there was several things that the other AU copies had done that no one was proud of, though they had not killed, they were impenetrably reckless and they seemed to find trouble, the humans didn't all like them either. There was sometimes fights between monsters, and humans. The other Sans and Papyrus copies had never gotten physical though... just to unsure their safety. The originals as well, if they did something wrong, Sans was not going to be killed, nor Papyrus, but they would be banned for a little while...

Reason enough to only 'ban' them to the forest, maybe a year or so, was so that they had time to get their acts together, and If they were able to survive in the forest, they were going to come back alive, if not, well, you already know. Back to the matter at hand, there was just a lot to consider that might happen. 

" I, King Asgore, hearby-" Sans tensed up at the goat king whom was speaking and he looked him in the eye from where he was in the audience, trying to make sure not to give away that he was somewhat frightened at the possibilities. "Welcome all of you into our community with a full heart and high hopes for all of you, you have proven that though you might be a active and rambunctious crew that there is much good in all of you. You have show us your trustworthiness, loyalty, and good personalities, I hope the best of luck to all of you. Everyone show our newest citizens a large and warm welcome!! WELCOME TO SNOWDIN!" (above ground people/ humans call it Monster City) 

There was a loud rousing cheer as several o the audience members started to clap and the cheers and whooping started to increase leading to some of the others just sitting there a moment before they joined in the amusing mahogany with their own rousing cheers and happiness. 

That was the best day of everyones lives since they had been there. 

Sans was going to make sure that his friends were feeling as happy as they were that day. In fact, he was the one who made sure that they were all gone today cause he had been secretly preparing for a while, buying things while there was money in the house and things like that.

Papyrus, he was just a lucky enough to be passing by kind of instance was all, there was many things that they were going to do. 

At the end of it, it was a well decorated scene, there were streamers, many anniversary gifts were on a near table, there was a banner stating the event that the others were going to be walking into, and then there was the food. Since everyone had preferences, that was the biggest chore, they needed to make sure that they cooked everyone their favorite foods. It was a HUGE chore. JEEZ!

Worth it though...

Currently the time as 9:45 PM, there was no outside noises, and there was the pleasant aroma of the food that was ready under preservative containers that made sure that they stayed warm. Tacos in specific was what was on Blueberry's plate. Hopefully they did a good job, cause even Papyrus was tired out, and he wanted to rest for a few minutes at least. A few minutes apparently not on the plate to serve though, as soon as both skelebros sat down on the couch, they crashed, and fell into a deep slumber. 

About another 25 minutes went by before there was the opening of a door, and various footsteps on a hard wooden floor that was being used by boots and shoes alike. Darkness was cascading from every single corner of the room, the lack of a windows presence was not taking away the outstretching clutches of the shadows. Blueberry almost stopped short as he had become absurdly skeptical about the room he was about to go into. 

To his dismay, Blackberry, a direct alternate form of him and quite possibly Fell as well shoved him inside lightly, complaining about being cold and he looked around himself, not fearing the dark like some of the others had clearly shown they had. 

Fell was right in front of his brother, clearly shaken, he didn't used to be so scared of the dark, but when Edge (Underfell Papyrus) was being an abusive brother in his own universe before it was destroyed, there was a small torture method that the taller skeleton tried out on him. You see, Fell was deathly scared of snakes, and holes. So combine them and what do you get? A snake pit. Edge had been intoxicated, or in other words, drunk, and he put Fell in a snake pit, in the dark so the smaller skeleton could not see where any were, or kill them with his magic abilities. 

Edge took a small note of his older brothers skepticism, and the memory too came to his head as he looked down in shame when no one was looking in his direction. He remembered what he was doing all too clearly, and he traumatized his older brother for it. The more he thought on it, he was glad that he learned how to be a better brother to Fell from the original two brothers. He lost his temper so many times, so he went to anger management. Of course, there was no way he was going to give up being scary, and keeping his authoritative figure in public, he may be better, but he was still the great Papyrus. He was to be respected, if not feared, especially by the right people. 

Ink was right in between Error and Reboot, whom were both trying to talk, getting ready to rock paper scissors to see who should go and turn on the light for everyone, evidently, they did not like the dark either. (Join the dark side, we have cake) 

In an annoyed huff, and burning curiosity, Nightmare went to go and turn on the light, nobody else was going to, besides, he was hungry, and that smell was making his mouth water. The only reason that Nightmare did not mind is for the fact that he had spent a very long time in the darkness anyway. As soon as his feet hit the wall, he turns on the light, and he looks at the splendiferously decorated place. 

It looked very nice, and upon further inspection, it looked like it was the decor for Blueberry's birthday, and the smaller hyperactive Sans was all over the room, almost ready to yell out in excitement from the pleasant surprise, everyone walking in to also admire the view that they had. 

However, before the other was was able to scream his counterpart, blackberry, and fell both instantaneously slapped their hands over his mouth to insure that he was not going to scream anything or make that much noise. However, just a little bit of a peep managed to squeeze past the skeletal fingers of the others, and caused Sans to stir in his sleep. Everyone held their breath as they saw him get back to a deep sleep. Daus, Blueberry's brother took a puff of his cigarette, handing one to Sanster whom had requested one from him. 

"You really need to learn how to control your hyper chatter brother, I understand you are excited, and I am happy for you, but please calm down, they need rest, looks like they worked really hard to even be able to get this done for you, okay?" the orange clothes skeleton asked in a lazy manner as he leans back on the couch nearby. 

" I understand... I am really going to hug them to death when they wake up though, let's go and see what they left in the kitchen~" The blue eyed skeleton smiled as he skipped ahead, Papercut, Paperjam and Dream following behind them all pretty promptly as well, if there was cake, it was not going to survive. Not a chance that the two whom worked on it was even going to taste their own creation. 

Unfresh was right next to his doppelganger, who was watching everyone else before he was going to go and give error sans another heart attack. He liked doing that too much, it was not like they hated each other, but they definitely were not best friends. Anyone was going to be able to that much. Sanster and Daus stayed behind so they could watch the others go into the kitchen and get their own chairs when everyone else was seated so that no one else was rushing around to sit and knocking into them. They all had their own chairs, specifically decorated and labeled by the one whom had their tuckus in it. 

Error Sans Chair (With the help of Ink)

Ink Sans Chair

Dream Sans Chair

Paperjam Sans Chair

Blueberry Sans Chair

Nightmare Sans Chair

((Some cool chairs, so feast your eyes))

Everyone had began to eat, Error taking the time to make sure that all of the others were talking, but he made sure that he put Sans and Papyrus's food in the microwave so it was not going to get much colder or spoil as fast. Then he directed his thoughts to the indiscreet chatter around himself, very few of the others in the room preferring to eat their food in silence to finish up faster. 

"So what did you think of the movie Blue?" Fell asked as he looked up from his own food, seeing the happy Sans gobbling down on his third plate in the matter of 20 minutes, it was amazing he didn't have the hiccups yet.... whatever... anyway, back to the conversation. 

" I really liked it guys, It was funny, cute, sad, romantic and filled with action!! I wish the other one was out already. I'm glad that the humans made the movie. I wish there was other ones that were available to us, but the truck that was carrying the other movies and things like that went onto delay..." Blueberry went into a 5 second emo corner as he said that lowly. Soon enough the blue wearing swap was all chipper again, talking to Ink, whom was done eating, and drawing in his sketchbook. 

" I really think that the creative graphics were the best part of it myself."  the artist stated as he went to another page after finishing one up

" I loved all of the fighting and the use of the curse words!" Unfresh laughed as he started to put the silverware on his plate and stand up.

" I liked it when there was the sentimental moments and bonding moments, it was adorable!" Dream smiled as he went to get his brother, Nightmare's plate and put his own away as well. Nightmare thanking him as he used his napkin to clean off his face. 

" I would say I loved something about it too, but I was working and I was also asleep, I will let you all know as much as this, the show that goes on behind your eyelids is free, and relaxing, you should watch it later. Especially you, Sanster." a familiar tired voice laughed as he went around the corner, getting his own food when Error pointed to the microwave behind himself. "Thanks"

Sanster, whom was on the other side of the kitchen only mumbled as he looked at his jacket, and sighed. He knew he needed the sleep, but he never felt the need to actually get it. It was too humdrum, and to be honest, he always felt like he had better things to do. 

"Brother, you are not going to make them all as lazy as you. I really have no idea how anyone can sleep as long as you can, but if you moved around more and slept less, you might be more energized and enjoy some time doing the things you like." Papyrus slightly scolded as he yawned, rubbing his eye socket in a tired manner. 

" Aw come on bro, you know that I am always enthusiastic. I just contain it for later. Hahaha... you and your scolding really does aMAIZE me, you know." Several groans of annoyance, and other laughs or giggles were heard around the room, and Sans took his chair, which only had his name on it unlike everyone else's chair and he ate his hot dogs fairly quickly.

Before he was able to get up, he was jumped from behind and almost panicked before he saw who it was. "Hey there blue, what do ya need kid?" he asked the other and the slightly smaller skeleton started to excitedly talk, or more or less babble a 'thank you'.

" THANK YOU SO MUCH SANS! I REALLY LOVED THE TACO'S AND THANK YOU FOR THE PRESENTS, AND THE PARTY! CAN I HAVE MY CAKE NOW?!" the other smiled as he only shook with happiness and he brought his hands to his chest in a pleading manner. 

"Not until we sing you happy birthday!" and the room broke out in a fit of singing as the others all joined in and he laughed before seeing blueberry blush with a happy grin. 

((This is not my song, the song is by - Stevie Wonder)) 

You know it doesn't make much sense  
There ought to be a law against  
Anyone who takes offense  
At a day in your celebration  
'Cause we all know in our minds  
That there ought to be a time  
That we can set aside  
To show just how much we love you  
And I'm sure you would agree  
It couldn't fit more perfectly  
Than to have a world party on the day you came to be  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
I just never understood  
How a man who died for good  
Could not have a day that would  
Be set aside for his recognition  
Because it should never be  
Just because some cannot see  
The dream as clear as he  
That they should make it become an illusion  
And we all know everything  
That he stood for time will bring  
For in peace our hearts will sing  
Thanks to Martin Luther King  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Why has there never been a holiday  
Where peace is celebrated  
All throughout the world  
The time is overdue  
For people like me and you  
Who know the way to truth  
Is love and unity to all God's children  
It should never be a great event  
And the whole day should be spent  
In full remembrance  
Of those who lived and died for the oneness of all people  
So let us all begin  
We know that love can win  
Let it out don't hold it in  
Sing it loud as you can  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Ooh yeah  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
We know the key to unity all people  
Is in the dream that you had so long ago (happy birthday)  
That lives in all of the hearts of people (happy birthday)  
That believe in unity (happy birthday)  
We'll make the dream become a reality (happy birthday)  
I know we will (happy birthday)  
Because our hearts tell us so (happy birthday)  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLUEBERRY SANS!!" everyone exclaims at once, Blueberry thanking them repeatedly. 

After the party, it took a while, but everything was put back to where it needed to be, and all of the skeletons cleaned their own messes. Daus and Edge did the dishes with Paperjam because the original two were way too tired to even stay awake that long. After it was all said and done, there were skeletons sleeping everywhere. At the kitchen table, chair, in their rooms, on the chairs, futon, the couch, a couple were on the floor. 

At least it was a good day. 

-_-_-_-_-

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3- All the recurring nightmares

((( Authors Note- Alright, I will not be able to update for a couple days, so this chapter, finished or not, it will be posted. When it is posted unfinished, I will write ((Incomplete)) or (Not Finished) at the bottom of where the last bit of the story is. So Hopefully there will be a good chapter here for all of you to read. I really want to make this fanfiction as good as I can. With the said, please read and enjoy! ))

**********___________************ '\\(^w^)/' 

-

-

-

"Going to sleep should be easy for you, Sansy, why are you having so much trouble? Huh? Are you afraid? Are you worried that something is going to happen to you or any of your friends?? He... HEHEHEHEHhahahhrhehe... " There was that voice again, the same one he had been hearing since earlier that year, a little while after all of the AU had started to live with himself and Papyrus by law. (In other words, after the speech of Asgore) The words, they are all jumbled, they were ringing in his head, driving him crazy. 

One would think he was used to it by now, but he was not, quite hard to get used to something that changes form, and keeps saying those tainted and evil words. Sans was quivering, as much as he wished, he was not going to be able to come up with the same witty responses as he was going to be able to when it came to his brother, his friends, and a neutral enemy of sorts. 

Little did these thoughts do to make the skeleton's racing mind take a chance to put on the brakes, and think for a moment. He was in a dream after all, this was HIS head. HIS dream. He was supposed to be able to go against this thing, to teach HIM a lesson. 

"What are you doing here, Gaster?! Get out of my head! This is my head, this is my dream, there is no way I am going to let you continue to bother me like this! YOU are not welcome in my head, and if you do not move right now, I will not hesitate to attack you and get you out of here!" Sans yelled out to the taller, more distorted man, whom of which only tilted his head to the side, a sinister smile appearing on his face as his toothless smile widened impossibly. Technically, there was only one reason why Sans could even understand him now. The dreamscape. 

After the stomach-flipping smile had formed on the void-dwellers face, the other male then vanished into thin air, giving Sans a sliver of hope that the other had left. The hopes and prayers were all crushed when he felt a presence forming behind himself, once again making itself known to the familiar face. 

"Now why would I go and do something like that, after all, I can do whatever I please, and that means there is no way you are going to be able to touch me. You also know this to be true, that is why you are hesitating Sans. You know you are going to lose! I can easily kill you right now, but I rather find it entertaining to listen to you yelling around, and getting worked up over the dreams I give you! You always praying to someone, asking me to stop, only to be lunging at me a second later!~ Do you know how much of a fool you look like? How precious!"  The void-dwelling monster laughed as he let the chilling howls fill the now-empty void that could be labeled as Sans's head. Sans was stuck looking at the ground, clenching his jaw and grinding his teeth in anger to the other males words. To him, this had gone on long enough, he was going to kill him, and make him leave. 

"I already told you to leave! You are no longer going to remain in my head, GO TO HELL!!" Sans screamed as he felt his power surging into his eye, then the feeling spreads through his bones, making him teleport as soon as he feigned the intent to jump on Gaster. 

Gaster on the other hand, he knew the skeleton very well, there was always some sort of surprise, and his favorite area to attack by surprise from? It was the back, so thus when Sans had reappeared, the void monster laughed as he kicked the other in the chest, hearing a satisfactory snap of at least a bone or two. The adrenaline was enough to ensure that Sans felt nothing right away, but when it did kick in, Sans let out a choked gasp for air, air that was going to be going into non-existent lungs. 

Another couple seconds lost, losing the precious time he needed, Sans let out a growl as he got up again, and he felt his Health go down a bit, but not much. Thank god, after all, it was Gaster he was going up against, the monster was powerful, and that was definitely not a lie, he was going to put Sans on his ass if the smaller male let up an inch. 

With that, Sans charged at the other again and he ducked to avoid contact with one of the males limbs, and he let some of the blue light go around his fist, making his punch stronger when he had hit the bastard in the face. 

Gaster was tossed back on impact, and the distance was a couple feet, due to the stumbling over himself, at the same time, he was holding in his laughter, this was exactly what he wanted. He wanted the other to show his outreaching anger, his fear was behind his angry mask, and he knew that at this rate, the other monster was going to fall right into his clutches, and this was all going to get much more deadly. 

In a distorted voice, Gaster spoke out in a bold, and faked remorseful tone, along with keeping the bitterly cold tinge to the words that rolled off his lips. The void-dweller only going to enjoy the show as he made Sans fight nothing but himself. As soon as the thought had left the others head, he smirked as he felt the other trying to look for him, and took his time to ridicule. 

"Oh my, what is the matter, are you having a hard time there Sans, there seems to be a little problem with your breathing. Such as shame, there is not way that you are going to be able to save all of those pathetic friends of yours, especially with you here, how can you expect to protect any of them, hmm?"  Sans paused, looking around at a rapid rate, desperately trying to find the voice of the one he was disdainfully follow and kill. "The same dream every single time!~ Seeing their bodies all over you and your slippers, the blood falling off of them onto the floor... the heads mounted on the wall with eyes that will never be able to blink, or acknowledge your presence! Isn't it all motivating enough for you? Well?? Do you not want to kill me? To try and make me pay for killing all of them? How sad, how selfish are you?" 

Hearing all of the painfully true words, Sans was beginning to think the others words true, in a sense, he was right, was he not? If Sans really wanted to save all of his friends that bad, why was this bastard still standing, why was this monster still here in his head, the place where HE should have the advantage and not Gaster. However, you already know where he was now, he was not going to be able to get out of this to save and protect his friends, was he?

"SANS! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE US! WE TRUSTED YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!"

"YOU KILLED US!"

"MONSTER! KILLER! GET AWAY FROM US!" 

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU SAID YOU WERE OUR FRIEND! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" 

"..." 

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE TO US!!"

"DIE!!"

"DIE!"

"DIE SANS!"

"-E....SANS"

"SANS....."

"SANS??"

"....SANS! WAKE UP!" 

With a snap of his skull and his eyes snapping open to show his awareness, the first thing he saw, he tried to attack. Sans eye was immediately activated and he tried to punch at the first face. Which just happened to be Blueberry, whom was standing over him at the time he was getting ready to punch. As soon as he realized who it was, of course in mid-punch, he pulled his hand back and he panted before he could hit the other in the face. 

Sans only managed to shake as he looked down, looking at his hand, and wondering what was going to happen if he actually strike the other where he was aiming, he was never going to forgive himself if he did that. He was sure no one else was either. 

At first, coming to, Sans brought his face up enough to meet the others faces and he saw there was nervousness in their expressions as a prolonged silence fell over them, and some of the other thoughts in his head started to beat themselves into his aching brain right then. 

What was he going to tell them? After all he had managed to hide it from them this long, there was not reason why he should not be able to hide it from them even longer, after all, there was little that he was willing to tell them face to face... He just wanted it all to end, and go back to living with all of them normally. It truly did hurt him on the inside to see them like that, even if it was a dream. Knowing the others, there were at least two of them that were going to ask if he was going to be okay, or 'what happened there, Sans?'

Somehow, it was all too common to make the shaken skeleton wrong cause not even a moment later, there was a worried "Are you okay, Sans? You were mumbling really loud in your sleep and you would not calm down..." Blueberry asked as he backed up, looking at the fist that was only set few inches away from his face. 

"I am fine, I think I was having a bad dream, I forget what it was already though... I don't know what happened, I am so sorry I almost hit you blueberry..." Sans was looking down as he looked to the side a couple minutes later and he only sighed in shakiness and he hoped his lie was going to pass by fine. 

At first, there was silence among all of the skeletons in the room, but it was broken as soon as a few of them went back to sleep and he only watched as a few of the others continued to stare at him, knowing or at least thinking he was lying, It was not like they were wrong in their assumptions, his brother always said he was a lazy, but mostly bad liar. 

However the several aching minutes of intense staring, it all had ended and he decided that he was going to ignore it and get back to sleep. Hopefully, he could fake it, and just get up for the day. Sans, whom was acting like he was trying to get settled back for bed turned over, avoiding eye contact with the one whom was last staring. Ganz the Skeleton. 

The other skeleton, whom was just identified was just as old as he was, but he was one of the newer ones to move in with him, not the newest though. After all, he had known Ganz for about the entire year now, and the other seemed to have a passion for ice skating. Ganz could be very emotional, but he was also a reserved and quiet type whom liked to keep his problems to himself. He and his world's Papyrus came in this world with Ganz seriously injured. It turned out that the universes way of destroying Ganz's AU was yet another human to monster war. Another slaughtering of monsters to get the 'peace' back. However, in turn, the universe collapsed in on itself without the monsters there and it made every single one of the people and monsters that were remaining perish. 

Right before Ganz and Papyrus fell into Sans's world, Ganz was brutally attacked and he was dying when they hit the ground, his younger brother was shielding his fall being as he was in perfect health to do so. 

As the original had found out from the other version of himself with the ridiculously fluffy coat hood, the other skeleton and his brother did not get along for the longest of times, and that made it to where there was always fighting and his brother had killed him several times before different human kids reset his world and he came back. After a long time, the other Papyrus also noticed the damage he was doing to himself as well, making his older brother suffer was only being done so he felt like he was still feeling something. Mainly because at some point, after their father, one of which would be a normal skeleton, was killed by another monster. Their mother later then going missing before she was found dead in the forest, her skull was on a stake, and preserved, but the rest of her body was dust, below where the stake was. 

((( I think I said this before- All of the AU and Sub-AU Sans and Papyrus have normal skeletons as fathers. The original Sans and Papyrus were experiments from the Scientist Doctor W.D. Gaster. Gaster was a good guy, but the void made him evil, I will get into that later. )))

Sans was almost jealous of what the other skeletons had. There was some type of connection they all had, one that he and Paps did not. They all had REAL parents, they all had a REAL life. He and Paps though, and and Paps were both fakes, they were artificial, they were synthetic. How they were made, why they were made, it was all a plaguing question that was never going to be answered by the likes of anyone that was going to be willing to listen, one that was going to be willing to COMPLETELY understand what was going on. 

At another note, there was the question he asked himself. "WHY" there was a why here, why there, why's were everywhere. If the famous Doctor W.D. Gaster had the highest name other than that of the king and queen, and he was able to do whatever he needed with science, why did he make Sans and Papyrus? There must have been a real reason somewhere, right? Maybe he was just lying to himself, in any case, it was not like the question was Unnecessary. 

Now that the thought were all over, Sans decided to note the time, it was 4:57 A.M, and looking over his shoulder, he saw that Ganz was asleep, turned over on his side as his non-existent lungs pushed up his ribs as a sign of breathing. In and out, relaxed and calm, just providing the needed oxygen to get through the night until he needed to be up and moving again.

Shifting silently, Sans stood up and he carefully walked around everyone that was sleeping in the room he was in, heading to the stairs, and walking up them as soon as he got on his slippers and jacket. When he got up the stairs, he walked down the hallway a few doors and made a shift but level turn at one that had the 'Do Not Disturb' Sign on it. As soon as he opened the door, he shuts it again, and made a mental crash to himself on how messy his house was, sighing again before he opened his window, which was thankfully the most silent window in the house. 

After he finished pulling up the window, sans jumped down onto a tree branch that was only a foot and a half, give or take an inch or two, below his window-sill. Then, the short skeleton started to walk across the thick branch, sitting down and adjusting his body before he lets himself land in a snow mound right under the tree. 

It was cold, at first, but then again, in snowdin, everything was relatively cold and it remained like that a long time. Taking the chance, Sans started to walk down the street, taking an evening stroll. 

He thought he heard a door close, but as soon as he looked back, he noticed that nothing had moved at his place, so he turns his head away again and continued to proceed in a random direction. Of course, there was always the lingering idea that someone would get lost if they made too much turns, but Sans, he knew the town like the back of his hand, and he knew it well. (After all, if you fall asleep with your face on your hands, how could you not?) 

The snow was falling on his jacket, in which the hood was up to make sure one of the cold water was falling on his skull, and the slight amount of snow getting into his slippers, seeping through his socks were now almost not there. It was a nice day for a walk, even if it was night time. More or less a technical night hour, anyway. However, there seemed to be something that was making him not enjoy the walk like he was hoping he was going to be able to. It was those stupid nightmares. They were coming back to him, again and again. They were not leaving him alone in the least, even if he was not trying to dwell. However, there was always the secondary thought, get yourself baked or stoned so you are too stupid to think. 

On the other hand, he had PROMISED Papyrus he was never doing that anymore. So instead when he went to go and visit Grillbz, he did get his ketchup, but he went with the 'Dolphins Whiskey', otherwise known as water. Besides, the flame monster was more than likely not even there at this hour, they closed at three in the morning from what he heard. Everything just likes to go his way, don't it. 

A detaching sigh escaped through his teeth before he made yet another turn, and went through a small thicket of bushes and trees, going somewhere that nobody else goes to, to get all of his memories flooding back to him. It was painful, yet at the same time, it was like a painkiller, it was the best and worst of both worlds really. 

It was a secret lab, the one that Gaster had built in secrecy when he was still mentally in-gear and in-tact with himself. However, as soon as all of the crap hit the fan, and the void had taken Gaster inside, Sans was stuck fending for himself and Papyrus. 

You see, when he was younger, and Paps was just a baby, they all moved into the secret lab that Gaster had built, one that was supposed to be charming, and used to show his progress with the two boys he had made become a reality through science. That was one of the reasons why Sans only had ONE HP, that was a programmed flaw, something caused by a virus, or a bug in the program, and there was also no way Gaster was going to be able to fix it. But one day, just ONE day around Sans, and he was not willing to scrap him, or kill the very thing he gave life to. 

Later on, he made Papyrus, bringing him to the lab as well, and taking care of him, his science was getting irrelevant to the society of monsters and it made him give more time to his boys. 

Then there was the fateful day, not to long later that one of the core generators in the facility had exploded, leading to more chemical reactions, and then the void being born. Gaster did try to stop it, and save his boys, the very beings he made this place for, but in a sour turn of events, he had ended up killing himself along with it, or so he thought. In the end, Sans knew his father shut the machinery off before falling into the void, and he told Sans where his house was, the house he lived in now. 

The days and years after all of that happening were hard. Sans had to take on the responsibility of taking care of Papyrus after that, making sure that the other survived. He was young, and he already knew what it was like to lose everything, knowing it was leading to his depression. Papyrus on the other hand was still way too young to be able to understand what was going on. When the younger skeleton sibling was older, Sans had told him a lie. 

Telling Papyrus they had real parents, ones that were not going to be mentioned all the time by others, no matter what generation they were from. Sans could not bare to see his brother suffering like he was as well. Papyrus still doesn't even know now... which was pushing it, he was going to end up finding out eventually. Just hopefully not now, not when what used to be their father is plaguing and terrorizing Sans in his sleep. 

Back to when they were growing up, Sans used to be a healthy size for only having ONE HP, but when he needed to care for Papyrus, he gave up most of his milk and his food to make sure that Papyrus was surviving, that was why he was so short now, and why Paps was so tall, if only he was a better brother now too.. but he knew he wasn't. 

Just as he entered the building, he heard a twig snapping behind him, and prepared for the worst...

TO BE CONTINUED)))


	4. Chapter 4- Spilling some of the Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOPE ^^ read the chapter! Too lazy ^3^

((( Yes, there is another chapter coming in fellow Undertale Fans! I am hopefully going to make this chapter the same length, if not longer than the other one that was just done yesterday, then again, there was more time for me to do it, this one might feel a little more rushed if it is not already, get what I am saying? Thank you for being patient, and if you would like to talk to me about this story, just say so please ^^ Thank you for reading this really weird and long note! :) )))

 

There was the pressure going into his soul, and then there was a intensity of which he turned his body, Sans could only feel the adrenaline that was coursing through his bones, the only reason why it did not hurt him yet. There was the whirring of wind as it went over his slightly exposed wrist bones that were in the open air of the collapsed building. The wind of which was eking its way through the decomposing wood and the bricks of the once tall but sworn-to-secrecy foundation. Where there had once been a tall and proud building that was protected. Now it was only a ghost town of a shack, and there was also many underground rooms, and openings to escape. 

 

There was an immense tenseness in Sans's spine as he felt a curt pop, and he was faced around the entire way to come face-to-face with the one that had followed him there. The one that was currently just looking at him with an unreadable but surprised quirk to his brow bone. Sans lowered his guard for a minute, though a question made him get back on edge not even a second later. Looking at those markings under the eyes, he noticed just how thick they actually were, ones to be implying streaks of tears he had yet to see fall from the face that held them. 

He was face to face with him of which was just staring back, waiting for a good enough-or at least somewhat satisfactory answer from the other before he too got into a defensive position to mimic Sans own. 

"Ganz..." the original said the other as the other nodded, going back into a reclusive and calmed posture before he went to walk at the other, whose eye was activated. However, there was only a pause, and the more defensive skeleton asked himself what might have been dubbed a stupid question. Though to him it was still necessary. 

" What are you doing here Ganz, you were asleep when I left. Why did you follow me here, and what do you want as to why you are even here now?" he had asked in a voice that portrayed moderate concern before there was a sensed accusing tint to the words that left the skeletal lips. 

" I followed you cause all of us were awake, you are not that great of an actor, and you rather know this judging by what you always are mumbling to yourself when you know you are caught. Especially in a lie. You don't just wake up from talking in your sleep in a panic and try to punch the very first thing you see for no reason you know." Ganz said as he pulled his bone arms up behind his head and leans on the wall as Sans only continued to look down, taking sudden interest in how dingy his slippers were looking at the moment.

It was not like Ganz was wrong, nobody just does that, nobody. Even if there is a nightmare, there is a higher possibility that someone was going to wake up screaming, but not trying to attack someone unless they were feeling violent or in immediate need of defense. 

Though Sans knew what the other was getting at easily, he could only assume that the other had also heard him, and he was sent after him to follow because Ganz was relatively silent and composed. If something happened that was not supposed to he was going to keep his emotions in. The GZ AU skeletons skill was enviable, but not all too necessary to any one else, otherwise it would have been asked about. 

"Why, you like to just say what it is and then go, huh? Nice to see you want to see me cry." Sans said as a small huff escaped his lips and he looked down. 

" What is this place, and please, don't tell me you do not know. I already saw you looking at this place before and it seemed there was more of a find childhood home." Ganz looked the other in the face and his eyes locked on Sans's eyes, making Sans blush in embarrassment to know how was not going to be able to lie his way out of this one. 

" This is the place where my brother and I were raised by my father, we lived here a long time, but he ended up dying in a science related accident in the lab. Said accident I just mentioned happened in the lab and it blew it apart from the inside out. My brother and I mananaged to escape, but our father was killed in the accident. The building as you can see was left to ruin, and the civilians were not ale to do anything such as vandalized and it was well protected, what was left anyway. I really do not have much other to tell you than that, that is all that is tell-able because of what and who it huts. Please do not bring this place to others people and the general population? I do not want anyone to know that this is here otherwise they are going to take it and rennovate it, bring it back to life!  Then there is the matter that things are let to the general population to be vanalized, so please, just don't." Sans almost pleaded as he looked into the corner and away from Ganz as he hid his embarrassment in the saggy part of his sleeves.

Ganz on the other had was still taking it in as he gave the other an absent-minded nod and he took in the buildings collapsing structure, it looked like it was going to fall over at any minute now.. how it stayed together as long as it has was way beyond him. 

There was nothing but holes everywhere, in the walls, in the rotten floorboards, the windows, and anywhere there was a hold able to be made. It was all rather appaling, but it was mysterious. It was entrancing and interesting to him. However, there was another matter on his hands. He needed to get the other Sans home before the others had woken up. They were never really awake when he was getting ready to follow Sans, in fact,  they were all sleeping soundly now. 

" Whatever the case, we need to get back the house before the others get up, otherwise there IS going to be a problem on our hands and I am sure neither of us will like the result. Will we. Come on, lets go, it  is almost dawn, and your brother is always up really early to cook something with the other Paps for breakfast. " Ganz stated calmly as he started walking to the door and crawling out through the space that was there. Sans was following him soon after trying to make sure that he was not going to be 'asked' bu him again. It was not really a question, whenever Ganz said something like that, there was always something wrong to make up want to do so. 

"Right... Let's go then" Maybe the only reason Sans was even listening right now was because if he acted out of the normal or usual, there was the chance he might tell someone else. 

The walk back to the house was relatively boring and it made him want to pass out, he was cold and tired, or maybe it was the presence of Ganz there that was making him nervous. 

"You know Sans, i am not going to go against you and your opinions on what you think is right, but I will let you know that if you do not tell the others how you feel, there are going to be problems." Ganz slightly advised to the original before he walked in the door and he unlocked it to make sure they were going to be be able to get back inside. 

Of course, there was still a bit of a pause before Sans actually bothered to open the door, and when he had, he instantly wished he had not. As soon as he opened the separation from the porch to the living room, there were the concerned faces of the other skeletons looking at him from all over the room. Eye sockets demanding a good explanation for what was going on. 

Taking a deep breath, he only sighed, was he really going to have to spill the beans to them and it was not going to be a pretty sight to him. Mentally, he hated what the result was going to be.

As soon as he opened his mouth to speak though, Ganz started to talk to the others, saying words that he could not believe the other was saying. The other was telling a LIE. He was lying through his teeth, literally. He looked so calm about it, and the others were taking what he was saying to them, like they were all being spoon fed. It was all such a smooth lie, Sans was very jealous at the time, it was hard for him to come up with even close to a suitable lie. However, he also knew this was not the time to choose to look suspicious. Ganz was known for his honesty by others, he should not make him look like a huge liar now. DEFINITELY NOT.

" Well, when we thought that Sans was sneaking out of the house, it turned out he was in the middle of a nightmare, and I found him lying in the snow, still out COLD. (Ba dun tssh) Anyway, he was still mumbling to himself, had something to do with a loop. He can't remember what he was dreaming about though. He was trying to think on it when I asked him, but he was only drawing blanks. I'm surprised though, I found him at the base of the frozen river, near the largest oak tree." Ganz smoothly said as he looked at the others, all of the sincerity in his voice in the world. 

After just a few seconds of taking to finish processing the lie he had calmly told them, they all nodded in understanding. Though none of them bothered to actually go back to bed, some continued to laze about near the sofa while others were in another part of the house with what bit of time they had left to themselves. 

Sans thanked Ganz when they were alone in the room, the skeleton with the almost dangerously fluffy coat nodding to him in understanding before he went out to get to his job. Not knowing what the job exactly was, all because the jobs actually varied from time to time, Sans only wished him good luck, and compliments his pun. 

Looking around the room, the original skeleton gets a good look on where all of the other skeletons are. Blueberry, Fell, and Edge were all talking about something that had to do with Edge's scar about his eye, the Swap! Sans listening with stars in his eyes, almost as if he had been given the entire candy store and everything else he could ever want. 

Reaper, Genocide, Dust, Blackberry and Error were all talking to each other, playing truth or dare. At first, it started out to where everyone was making all of these petty dares, making sure just to get under their skin- no, BONES. This was leading to more and more complex dares being made so they would all be cursing in a friendly manner at each other. Saying things such as " Aww, you fucker, I did not want to do that." "Dammit, do I have to?" and a chorus of darker, almost scary laughter arose from them. 

Daus, Papyrus, and Horror Papyrus (Whom I will be calling Aleke) ((It literally just sounds like a-l-eek)) were all cooking together, the Horrortale monster getting used to cooking without blood and keeping some bandages over his wounds. 

Ink and his brother, along with Reboot and Jasper (Vampire! Paperjam) were all drawing together, while Jasper's butler, Suave (Butler! Fresh) was watching them, giving encouragement to the young vampire lord and smiling calmly as he was watching them. 

Fresh, Unfresh and Papercut were all having a 'friendly' argument as they called it, and it was surrounding a lot of different things so there was no constant theme there to name, Sans gave up on listening to them after the first seventeen or so words, his brain was starting to hurt after hearing Unfresh yelling at his more 'giddy' counterpart.

Science sans and a few of the more reserved others were all having a contest of bingo at the kitchen table before the clock was tolling. Most of the Papyrus and some of the Sans from the AU started to head to work for the Royal Guard, or Royal Guard training. Sans and the others meanwhile were all jobless, or they had some jobs. He was going to be giving some of the tourists a nice stroll around today in one of the more less populated areas of the monsters home. Being in that part of town was not always good either, from what Sans heard, there were more vicious and mob-like monsters that lived there, and they did not like intruders. 

So be it though, Alphys and king Asgore asked him to do this only for one reason really, all of the other strong monsters were busy, and the tourists kept asking about it. Sans had been there many times before, by himself of course, but it was actually better than being with other people, especially if you were going to be the reason if one of them got hurt. When humans got hurt, they liked to panic, like any other creatures, they did one of two things. Either they spread out and ran for their lives, or they did the more sensible 'strength in numbers' route. 

Making his way to the door, the other skeletons that were all still in the house were all following him out the door and going wherever they wanted to go for the day. To some of them, it was a restaurant, or their late jobs. The good thing about Snowdin though was the fact that they all got off at the same time due to a monster curfew made by the human government. In certain areas, where the others worked, they needed to leave at a certain time for certain reasons. Asgore didn't tell them, heck, more than likely he did not even ask. 

Not that Sans was complaining. It did feel good to be kept in the loop though, just saying.

Time for him to make like a map and GUIDE these people to their destination. 

TO BE CONTINUED.___.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please spread around this story to others so I will be more motivated for it. Also, I would love comments and suggestions too! I am also going to be making a new story!! It is going to have a strong tang of LEMON to it. :) Have fun reading this one! XD


	5. Chapter 5- Turn left at the nearest enemy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umm, nope ^^

(((Authors note- Hello again! I hope to get a bit done, I can already tell you the chapter here is going to be very short until I can update again tomorrow! Peace!)))

 

On his way to the meeting area, there were other monsters that were taking some of the human tourists to the other places in the underground, along with monster city. Toriel was giving the humans a tour of her most familiar areas- the Ruins. Whether or not she was going to lead them to her home was unidentified. Asgore was going to help them tour the castle, with the help of his royal guards, in case anyone was going to get ideas. Alphys was going to give the humans a tour of the underground lab and secondary lab; Mettaton was going to be letting some of the people go into his Television center, and Frisk and Chara were going to take some of the kids to the flowerpatch to play. They were going to make sure Flowey behaved himself of course. Usually the MPD flower listened to those two. 

Grillby was also going to give them tours of the restaurants with the Doggo family, and Undyne and the monster kid were going to show a few of the humans around the swamp areas that were the least dangerous. In the end, everything was working out nicely. 

Some of the other monsters though were very aware of where Sans was going with the humans, it was also HIGHLY advised that only adults that knew how to defend themselves went. They were also convinced to wear bullet-proof vests. Not like the humans minded though, they were all really excited on the contrary. The humans were bugging the monsters about this area for a while and were finally going to be able to go there. Might as well not spoil it for themselves.

After a curt and almost deathly boring meeting, all of the tour Guides were on their way with the humans trailing behind them ever so slightly, taking pictures of everything they could take a picture of. It was also stated for Sans group that they used NO flash photography.

However, in the time it it took to get there, Sans had to advise them SEVERAL times not to have the flash on their phones activated. None of them seemed to like to listen to him, and they made their disapproval of the rule made known. It was put in the flier, so they would have seen it, unless they were just the 'sign-and-go' type of person. In any case, the letter was literally in BOLD print. To make it more visible. To someone as lazy as even Sans, he was able to see the lettering and at least listen to it if he did not know what he was doing. 

The men in the back of the group were looking especially sketchy and seemed to have a bone to pick with Sans, for real, and one of the men that was in the back of the group went to the front to talk to Sans, seeming to pose no immediate, if any threat at all. However, with people like that, he needed to make sure to watch his P's and Q's.  

Sheesh, these humans were all more sketchy than Frisk was when she was acting normal, even when she was being possessed by Chara (before the other was stablized and treated for his insanity... Chara was moved back in with his parents, Toriel and Asgore. However, there was also some of the factor feeding into Flowey and his part of the story too. Azriel was extracted from Flowey with the help of Alphys and brought back to life with the help of Sans, Chara and Frisk. Since Flowey was alive so long though, he manifested himself and stayed alive after Azriel was taken away from him. 

" Hey, you are Sans, Sans the Skeleton, right? If that is so, may I please have a word with you? I have a few questions in regards to where we are going. I am curious about a few things..." The man asked as he looked at Sans, there was an unknown glint in his eyes as he saw the skeletons white pupils meet his. The original skeleton gave the strange human a nod and waited for the man to talk. One of the women, presumably the mans wife walked a little closer, though the human male did not seem to mind. 

" Well, this place we are all going to, how old is the place? Why is it as empty as the flier said it was?" He asked as he looked around, taking another photo. His camera did have a flash option available, but it was shut off. When Sans had asked him to turn the flash off, the man was apologizing profoundly, saying he had forgotten to turn the flash mode off. Sans nodded in understanding, unlike the other guys in the back, this one actually was sorry for what he was doing. It wasn't even intentional. 

" Well, mister, I have no idea when this place was abandoned, but I know where. From one of the other scientists around before we all re-located ourselves, there was a huge chemical leak. The chemicals are dormant now, harmless even, but there are still dangers that lurk in other areas. Some of the chemicals killed the citizens before they moved, the scientist dying along with it. That is the main reason why it was abandoned. Some of the chemicals even merged monsters, twisting their brains. They are supposed to be extinct. I don't know how long ago that happened either... " Sans spoke to the man, noticing some of the other people and their nervousness. " That is also why we had the 'NO FLASH-PHOTOGRAPHY' rule. Just in case. " 

With that, more of the others checked their phones and cameras again, just to make sure that it was off. Sans internally smiled, it was not like he was laughing, it was all true. However, some people were stubborn and he was not allowed to use violence to get them to listen to him. Not like he would unless they attacked him first. 

The man behind himself was also nervous. Soon enough the woman walked up to them, getting under her husbands arm and she smiled at Sans with this glint of worry. "Thank you for letting us know, at least we will know to be more careful. It is truly a fright out here, but we want to learn more about your world. It seems to be very interesting, and our daughter knows the little girl that goes by 'Frisk'"

Sans understood now, because of hearing about the world from Frisk when she was able to talk about it made it interesting to other people. Heh... way to go kid, at least you were able to come out of your shell around other humans... 

As the walk was continuing there was a long silence as some of the other humans that were following started to talk among themselves and discuss things here and there that Sans was not listening to. There was no need to start to listen to something that was not suspicious. Not yet anyway. Sans was able to sense if someone was nervous or whatever was the case, they would be shaky and the air around them would feel up-stirred or UN-level. Whatever was happening was going to make them feel like they were going to get caught or maybe stopped before it was even started. So one of two things was able to be assumed from that, either they were innocent, or they were going to be confident whatever they were going to do was going to work or they did not care. 

It was all like trying to go in and get something from the Claw Machine, everything was going to cheat you, and you may be surprised by what you get and maybe even HOW it was gained. There was only something that was really bothering Sans, and that was what was following them. 

He knew there was no other tourists with them, humans were all very loud when they walked, even if they were trying to walk along quietly. A monster on the other hand, they knew what they were doing. Most of all, almost none of the monsters in the underground ever felt the need to hide their intent unless it was all going along with a plan, a plot. Something must have been following them, leading or following them somewhere for the perfect time to attack, to strike.

"Alright everyone! We are here, this is a set of buildings from our older home, one that was long since abandoned. One that will remain gone for a very long time. It has been here for as long as we can remember and it is a proud part of our history, along with a darker part as well. I welcome you to the ruins of Recintral City. For many years there was a peaceful life here for the monsters of the underground. There was a long harmony filled decade behind the walls of every house and the stores that bare the food of that time. However, over time, there was a long suit of chaos and trauma, making this once beautiful area shatter from under itself, and fall apart. " Sans started as he continued to walk in the city, the various ruins were at dormant and restful positions where they had been for the longest of times. 

The broken chunks of the once occupied houses, brick, cement, and some panel parts of the roofs of many homes were all gathered together on the ground, some even had fallen over 100 feet to be on the ground from their posts. How this place was tore apart and abandoned by the remaining is still a bad story, but there were old relics here, some of which had never been seen by human history books. 

" The chemical disaster is long past, but the walls of this place, the fields, the nature here, it will forever tell the story of this places downfall, the collapsing of the many lives and memories that were shared by people when this area was at its peak, its youth among the settlements." Sans continued as he showed his enthusiasm, or what there was in him anyway. Then there was another pause as the humans all stopped to take photos, also making sure not to touch any of the artifacts here that would continue to stay in their places. 

There was another part of speech to the other, no matter how lazy the skeleton came off the the humans as they had seen the entire way to the destination, he was acceptation at telling a good story. He was putting in the emphasis and necessary details where they would fit, otherwise this would have been very confusing. After the entire story, the hearing of all of the bustling people, the music that was always playing in town square, the lovely things that were available for people to do. It was as if he had been there, watched everything that was happening at least once. There was no way to go against anything that he was saying, nobody that wanted to. 

The good moment was cut short though, there was a snap of a stick and the movement of cement under about seven pairs of boots and the deep breaths of someone who was trying to gain their breath back. Then there was a scream from one of the other women that were in the group to go and explore the new area. What was he going to do, there was someone or something behind him, and it was big or scary enough to make one of them scream and the others look terrified. 

Just then there was more and more movement heard, it sounded like there was a little boy trying to say something, asking them to let him go, let him leave. He sounded terrified, like there was some sort of captivity that was taking place. Immidiatelty there was a small snap in Sans patience, he turns around to come face to face with an alligator like creature. The huge scarred up torso, various scars over the beady amber eyes, scratches around on the stomach, which was softer skin. Then there was the torn but functional clothes that the male was wearing. 

" Hello there, you little dinnerbone." The huge monster mused to himself as he smirks as he took a quick swipe at Sans face, missing though as the skeleton teleport himself back a few inches to miss the large claws of the ruthless creature before himself. Before there were any questions that were going to be asked by Sans, the man he spoke to just before they even got there started to speak in a shaky voice as he stepped forward. 

" There, you have him, now give me back my son... please..." he asked meekly, clearly afraid as he held himself back, some tears falling from his eyes as he looked at Sans, then everyone else as his wife went to join him. He knew that Sans was going to feel very betrayed, and he was going to be upset, but what option did he have? This was his son, he was willing to give everything up in the world that he had to make sure that the two parts of his life were okay. 

" No, it is amusing how you little.. pssh, HUMANS think that someone was going to give you your kid back. You brought me the skeleton, Yes. His magic is going to be useful, and if he gets out of line, his bones are going to be delicious, but I would rather have two parts of a meal rather that one. " The large reptilian being smirked as he started to walk at Sans again, pushing past the man as he grabbed his face and tossed him. 

The wife then punched the gator in the face only to have her arm bitten by one of the other creatures, one of which seemed to be a large cat of sorts, but the form was all distorted and crooked. Just as crooked as a run over stick. 

The wife held in a scream, only letting out a pained gasp as the teeth sunk into her arm more and it made the other monsters chuckle. Soon though, the crooked cat-like monsters started to drag his jaw up, bringing the arm with it, making the teeth seep into the flesh even more and then the wife let out a scream. 

The boy was screaming for his mother as well, the husband charging at the cat like creature only to be kicked back by a nearby salamander into a couple of the other men who caught him out of reflex. 

" You know, you are all indescribably stupid. I have what I am here for, boys... have at 'em'" The gator laughed as the other creatures soon started to charge at the humans, many of them moving back and trying to run while others got into a fighting stance. The husband was addressing to his wife and her wound which was deep, gushing blood like a punctured juicy fruit snack (LOL) 

Sans had enough, as Soon as he was able to find an opening, he charged in and he teleport to the back, behind the gator as he makes sure to take him by surprise, kicking the other in the head and making him grunt in pain, then give off a feral growl. 

With a snap of his head, the other was around in an instant, at least four of his underdogs were joining him in this fight, they knew Sans was powerful, and they knew he knew how to defend so they needed to also keep watch on the humans too, so one of the monsters, a large Rhino, went in for the charge. He was not as big as a rhino though, smaller in fact, but he was still strong. The most useless one at the time was a dog monster, so that being was keeping an eye on the little boy, whom was captive. 

Sans once again used his magic to make bones and he attacked the monsters, missing several of them as they shoved each other to get out of their way, eventually though he ended up getting the salamander and knocking him into the building, using more bones to pin him there, and his gaster blaster to dust him instantly. 

Then there were the others, he was using his magic to attack them from all directions, tricking them, wigging them out, and confusing them were they were at from their attack rates. To say the least, the fight was over very fast, and all of them were dust save for the gator. 

" I still have the leverage, ad that means that I will be able to win, if I kill it." The gator smirked as he looked to where the kid was to find the monster that he had there was dusted as well, and the kid was hiding in the bushes. By this time Sans was very tired, he needed to sit. He made a bone go through the monsters soul, and watched the gator fall to the ground. Then he walked over to the boy, smiling as he helped the human to his feet and he then stumbled with the boy over to the parents, who were crying to make sure he was okay. 

The rhino that was attacking was killed quick, and before anyone could say anything, they saw Sans teleport. At first they were confused, but when they saw him reappear, they knew why...

There was a choked gasp for air, and blood falling to the ground... 

 

TO BE CONTINUED((


	6. Chapter 6- Dire Situations are all too Familiar to ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOPE XD

(( Hello there my readers, here is another chapter I am getting ready to start! I can't believe I am writing on it this much, holy heck! Also to let you all know, I am going to start writing on my other fandom's eventually, but if I get too many started then I am going to be... 'Ehh, I lost interest in this one...' or 'Did I actually write this?? I forgot about it!'

Without further Adieu, let the chapter start XD

 

There was a few drops of blood landing in the snow, and slowly, but surely, there was also the start of labored breathing, wheezing even. How the time started to slow down as soon as the figure that was hit lets out a rasped cough, standing in front of the boy where there was supposed to be a landed hit. 

Such feeling had not passed through the figure in quite a while, not since the genocidal route. To catch everyone and their attention, mainly the ones whom were not looking, the boy let out a terrified and worrisome scream. 

"Mister skeleton! A-are you okay! Momma! Daddy! He's bleeding!" However, there was only a chuckle coming from Sans, looking at the kid, there was no need to make the boy panic more, right. However, there was still an issue... that gator was still alive, cursing to himself. Luckily for the kid, most monsters turned into dust before they were able to reveal any serious gore. A quick but level move of his legs and the Skeleton was soon turned all the way around. It was actually a little ironic in a way... There was a slash across his back, but his front was bleeding, if he was slashed across the back, there would not be so much blood. 

But this monster, he must have directed his strike ON the back when he hit Sans, but the cut was only able to go so far, to it went to the front of the skeleton, where there was more of an ability to cause damage. 

Taking a breath to keep himself on his feet, Sans only smirked as his eye started to glow again, telling the parents to have the kid cover his eyes or make him look away, something. He was going to TOSS the gator around, make him hurt. He was almost able to kill the human, not only would Sans have been in trouble with Asgore, but there would also be the fact that he let a CHILD die at the hands of something he would have been able to help, unless he was dead. To anyone who did not notice, especially the gator, he was almost there... but ALMOST is almost... it was not an IS. Using his magic, Sans teleport to the back of the monster and he used his bone to stab through the shoulder. 

The gator let out a pained roar as he quickly turns and took another swipe at Sans, trying to kill him this time, however, he missed and Sans grabbed him with his magic, which was harder considering how large his body was. With enough stubborn personality, and anger, Sans was able to pick up the monster and smashed him into a nearby wall, making the other groan in pain. Just by taking a closer look, he noticed how high this guys health was. 

A loud roar, anger and determination to make this one pay, he was going to make sure that this hurt before he dusted him. Sans continued to use his magic to smash his foe into the near walls, some of the broken glass and bricks were all falling around from the impact on them. Sans couldn't help it when he did it, but he let out a LAUGH. It was bitter and cold, but there was several of the other things impacting him. However, this laugh as not of giving up, there was no friendly good-bye message to someone who was not with him at the moment... it was an insane laugh, one of absolute crazy nature... it was all diluted now... 

There were gasps from all of the humans that were there, and a scared gasp. Then with a final use of his magic ability, he used his ability to take the gator up and hold him up 500 feet from the ground. With one last bitter laugh, he held him there, hearing the gator say something that made him do the DUNK.

" You... really are his SON. You are every bit as twisted as he is." The gator was scared... and he had no problem showing it now, with an angry shout, then laughter, Sans sent the gator to his death with a lovely message. 

" I am nothing like that old bag of BONES (Bun, Dun, Tsss) and you, my dearest birdie... you are going to either make like a shooting star.... or Gator Nuggets. So ... wHIcH oNE?" Sans mused to the other as soon as he saw the other stiffen, he was about to say something, but sans knew, he was going to choose the blaster... It was faster, after all. "Gator Nuggets it is..." with a snap, Sans snapped his fingers and a bunch of his blasters appeared, blasting the monster and dusting him right away. With one last chuckle, he looked at the sight, eyes faltering to an eerie purple, then going back to normal.

After only a couple seconds, Sans fell limp and he started to chuckle.... "Wow, even in a pacifist route.... I am still going to be dying the same way I always did..." he coughed up blood, then he started to breathe harder, his health going down quickly. 

" Help me pick him up, keep the blood there, as much as possible please. Everyone else, we need to get back there fast, we are already really behind schedule. We need to get him there and get out of here, in case there are more other monsters that he was warning us about." the man spoke out as he looked at Sans, feeling a pained sense of guilt in his stomach, one that made him sick with this all being his fault.

It was a longer and more cold journey back, there was no chatter, there were no pictures taken, everyone was only trying to get their hero back to where he would be treated before he did the same thing that the other monsters did... got turned into dust. As soon as they entered the building, everyone was wondering where sans was until they saw him on the other humans back, patched up as much as possible with what they had, some of the men's pants were cut from the leg to make bandages.

As soon as there was whispering, Asgore was up to the front with Papyrus, and Undyne. Undyne clenched her teeth as she looked at them, asking what the hell happened, while Papyrus grabbed his brother, asking him repeatedly if he was okay and pleading he was not going to turn into dust. Several of the other humans gathered around to see what was going on, the children staying back on instruction from their mothers and fathers, though there was the child that was rescued. He was still watching them, and his parents did not shoo him away. 

" Why was there a child with you, I was certain I instructed to make sure there was no children with you, it was said right before you left." Asgore looked at all of them, and the father stepped forward to let him know why this happened, how this was his fault. However, Sans started to speak, shaking. 

" There were other monsters there, and somehow they had gotten his kid, his kid was somewhere in the humans town, I do not know where he was though. They caught him and brought him down here. The monsters just happened to be there when we got there though, so please be understand Asgore..." Sans spoke out lightly as he sighed, looking down to his lap from his slightly upright sitting position. It was painful just to be sitting up this much, hopefully, for his sake especially, it was not going to get any worse. 

Letting himself fall back a little bit, he saw the human was about to object to something, so he gave the other a wink and small smile, before he passed out again, Papyrus almost ready to panic at any moment. It was not like it was bad to be worried, heck, being worried was almost something that the others were striving for. Before all of the other AU had fell into their world though, there was the genocide route. Papyrus had seen his brother due way too many times... over and over and over again. He never wanted to see his brother die.... and now... now that the world was like this, there was no way they were going to be able to effectively reset and keep everything. 

"Papyrus, you better take him home, there is medicine for him in the bag, and the others are already home, they went home before you got back. So for, we are sure that none of them know what happened to Sans, not yet. If Edge and Daus figure out before you tell them out, they might not be able to listen to anyone else and stay out of trouble to where they are going to not go and crash into something they cannot handle. Make sure to explain everything to them and tell them what you know so they do not go looking for answers. If they do that may also land them somewhere they really do not need to be, think you can get that done for me?" Toriel asked the other as she lightly hands Sans over to his younger brother, Papyrus nodding fastidiously before he was quick to be out the door of the small tourist building. 

The walk back was not enjoyed in the least, no matter how lovely or mediocre the weather was compared to the normal cold of snowdin, there was the fact that his brother was still in need of intense care. Papyrus muttered to himself, remembering the various times he had seen or heard his brother was dead. It was the thing that gave him nightmares, it made him sick to his stomach. He remembered disliking the thought of accepting Chara as a good person after he had changed. Sans though, no matter how resentful he can be, he forgave him, made him feel welcome. 

It was truly amusing, amazing too, Sans was someone who was very skeptical of others, he disliked Chara so much, but he was willing to let the other in because he was willing to give the other another chance. He was not always to merciful, so trusting, but there was a first time for everything, wasn't there?

As the taller skeleton was thinking on the little red-eyed boy in the green and yellow sweater, he was temped to cry, there were more visions of his brother there, bleeding, the signature death notice of the strike from the knife... 99999 kept flashing through his head. Looking closer at what happened to his brother... there was a tear in the back of the jacket he wore, but the blood was in the front, it was have been a transported mark.. one that moved there on purpose with limited option or time. 

Example One

Example Two

Example Three

" Sans, the times you saw me die... why... why did you not tell me you remembered them... the worlds were conjoined... and I had no clue. After our worlds were joined up though... that is when I started to remember the loops, the times that all of this was taking place, you dying to save me, and you dying in general. It was all like a sick and twisted conspiracy.. is it not.. now... tell me brother... do you find this.. HUMERUS?" Papyrus asked as a small ghost of a smile, though sad, formed on his bones, eye sockets slumping to show his sadness under his eye sockets.

As soon as he got to their house, Papyrus had to kick to door to make a knock that the others were going to be able to hear and Blueberry answered the door with a giddy tone, about to ask the taller one the password to get into the house, to which Papyrus only said "Please Blueberry, not now..." with a small depressed tone in his voice. 

Noting the other had a lower and more of a grieving voice than he had ever heard, he opened the door and gasped, getting out of the way promptly before he opened the door all of the way. 

At first, Papyrus thought about taking Sans upstairs, but there was going to be fighting out of the other if he did. Sans had the worst of timing when he was injured or anything like that... that meant that he was going to try and fight and get up anyway. IF that lead to him going downstairs there was going to a problem, so he set Sans down on their plush futon, letting the other sleep. 

Receiving gasps and questions, the original Paps silences all of them, asking them to go into the kitchen so they could talk without disturbing his sleeping brother, whom needed the quiet environment at the moment. "Alright, all of you need to take a seat, please, I need to talk and there can be questions after I am done, though I will not be able to answer them all, I know that much." 

A nod from all of the others and they were going to sit down was enough for him to sigh before he looked at them and he nodded to himself before he started to explain everything to them. 

" Well, I was coming back from my guard duty and tourism puzzle shift when my brother was brought in by the group of touring humans that all were a bit beat up from going to the old city. Sans was not able to go into full detail, but he heard one of the humans describe what happened and he nodded, so I am assuming he was telling the truth. They had a run in with a lot of monsters and that lead them to having to fight them off. The leader of the hostile monsters group was a gator, and he had one of the humans couples CHILD captive, trying to hurt him. The monsters wanted to get at Sans for some reason, they wanted to kill him, take him somewhere, or something, but they seemed too interested in his magic for it to have been a sick joke on that note. He was brought back after the humans did what they could to stop his bleeding, and that is when I had to bring him home. " Papyrus looked at all of the others after looking back up from the table that he had not noticed he was even staring at, the table apparently catching his eye over his nervousness. 

Edge seemed to be boiling over with rage, Daus was almost there but he was better at hiding it, Some of the other Papyrus and Sans held no specific expression, but they were all worried, Blueberry and some of the more CHILDISH AU versions of themselves were either crying, or they were silent, trying to take everything in at once. 

The questions were also not easy for paps to try and answer, there were so many things being asked and he eventually asked the others to stop so he was going to be able to think. After that though, there was no usual happiness in the house, they were all mostly silent, doing their own things in their own spaces. Most were coming in and checking in on the original Sans within a couple hours apart from the last visit to him that was made. It was all so quiet, heck it was making Papyrus even feel cold. 

He knew just how much his brother meant to these guys, they were all happy to have him around, no matter how easily annoyed some of them were with each other and Sans, they all managed to build that one special connection between themselves, Sans and himself as well. 

However... Sans was the one who gave them a home, he suggested they live here, he gave them valuable lessons that they very much needed, and he made sure that he was listening to everyone. Asgore was going to just kick them out, and sans made sure that they were going to be able to stay somewhere warm, have others to talk to. Then he started to show them around town here and there, and more and more AU started to show up. Before long it was a very large family, not just one, two, or even three. It was a proud family as well, knowing yourself and then not knowing yourself, it was all fun, it was all very exciting too, and there was no way someone or anything was going to be able to take that away from them. It was just not going to to be able to work.

Blueberry and Paperjame frequented staying by Sans side. In fact Unfresh, Papercut, Dream and for some strange reason, Geno and Ganz were all the ones that were around Sans the most, none of them liked to leave his presence as long as it was to go to the bathroom or eat they were fine though. 

Blueberry had fallen asleep for the night after everyone else did, helping sans to the bathroom if it was needed or desired, mainly to help him warm or wash up. 

Sans was already making puns and saying he was fine, but the others knew him better than that so they kept him there, effectively annoying him, but it was going to have to go on for a little while longer at least. Papyrus smiled to himself, his brother was never going to change, right? He hoped not... he liked his brother the way he was, no matter how annoying his puns were... 

but in the end... it was all a question anyone would ask... what would it be like if Sans DID change... became someone else that none of the other AU were.. if he did change there was one thing for sure.. it was definitely not going to be a good change...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7- Dreams are Dreams, Nightmares are Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmmmm...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> . NAAAAAW

((( Hello there my readers, and on that lovely intro, welcome to yet another--- *drum roll please* AUTHORS NOTE!!! *Crickets in the distance* ... hey there Fred! *Chirping of cricket* I don't know, you ask them. *Chirping* Stop grilling me man! Please, you ask them! *chirping* .... right, I forgot, only I can understand you *emo corner* *chirping* STOP BEING MEAN TO ME!! I AM NOT A BIG BABY! *Chirping* .... I will turn you into a chocolate glazed cricket in 3 seconds flat.... *mumble, mumble, mumble* Anyway, enjoy the story.)))

 

Sans was watching the others, they were all standing around him, making sure he was not going to move from where he was, telling him he was going to need to stay still and allow the others to take care of him. This was his house, he should be taking care of them darn it! The others were all standing there, looking at him to make sure that there is something they can do, but also keeping him where he was. 

From that moment on, Sans knew the next couple weeks were going to be hell on him, they would not leave him alone in the same room for even a second for one weeks straight! If there was someone that needed to leave or do something, go to work, anything... they made sure to call someone with free time into the room to make sure he was not moving.

Heck, he even moved when they had Paper jam in the room, and that little ... he was cute, but a freaking demon... he held Sans down with his magic to make sure the other was unable to move, and he did not hurt him, but he was not letting him move... dammit....

So it was like almost getting out of prison the first minute Sans was being allowed to walk around all alone and enjoy some of the time he had to himself, getting to go and travel on his own most of the time. It was all good, but he knew that some of the others were still very worried, jeez, he may have had only 1HP, unlike the other Sans, but he was still able to look after himself. ( He is the only one with 1HP because I made all of his magic ability higher than the other AU Sans magic abilities. ) 

Man this was getting to be a pain in the ass, it was like he was losing parts of his freedom and he was just sitting there watching it happen, he generally had no problem sitting there any other time, but sheesh, why now? Why now was it that the laws of physics and nature seemed to go against his very existence... why? Eh, he had no idea. 

All he knew was that he was going to Grillby to get some Ketchup, he was stuck in bed all 14 days, and he was finally walking on his own, so why not go hang out with the flame monster? It was a good day to, there was some plants around the minor snowed path of his part of town. There were various animals hanging around in their habitats, and some of the other monsters around were greeting him. Though he was getting the feeling he was being watched by someone, or even say something... he was feeling very nervous, but it did not feel all bad. 

All of a sudden there was a slight crunched sound of someone condensing the snow under their feet, by the sounds of it was a pair of slippers, so it was one of the Sans, or maybe even Daus. 

As soon as he turned to see who it was, he was not surprised to see someone there, but surprised as to WHO was there, it was ERROR Sans of all the skeletons. He was there, looking at Sans with this worried expression before he was walking up to him at a normal speed. Not like he was not before, he tried to call to the other but Sans seemed to be thinking on something, maybe that was why he did not hear him. 

" I was trying to get your attention before you left and when you were walking down the road, but you did not hear me. I think you were also talking to yourself, but here, this is the money you forgot, and I was going to see if I was going to be able to tag along with you, I have nothing to do." Error spoke out, the only reason his voice was clear was because when he was calm or in a happy mood, his voice was like anyone else's. But when he was upset, angry, or even fighting, his code started to jolt and it made his voice sound like it was all jumbled and distorted. 

" Oh, thanks Error, I guess I was just in a hurry and I forgot it. Not used to being bed ridden, and sitting there for a long time made me want to go and take the walk and get to Grillbz, you know?" Sans looked at the other while he avoided contact, though his ever-present skeletal smile was still plastered on his face. The skeleton looking at ground instead of meeting the heterochromatically Choatic eyes that belonged to the originally bad AU Sans. 

Error was still questioned by some people, but he was really a good guy, there was a reason he was going through and attack all of the AU before this, and it was to keep his own Papyrus alive. Working under the hands of the Error-verses Gaster, whom was the real one behind all of the strings Error was using. In a way, there was truly dark people all over the place, but eventually Error did kill the Gaster, escaping with his brother and the others. Heck, he still made sure not to kill the other AU Sans brothers, just made them think he did. 

" You know Sans, I can tell there is a lie in there somewhere. You are not just a little tense from being bed-ridden. You hated it, and that was why you kept trying to get up and sneak off every time you were forced back on it. However, we all know you too well to let out do that so you were stuck with trying to remain laying there until you were better, right?" Error asked as he let out a little sigh, then he looked the other in the eyes again, sans nodding to the question before he started to walk again. 

" Yeah... the HUMERUS situations it is, right? The lazy skeleton does not want to be confined to a bed..." Sans whispered more or less to himself as Error chuckled and he looked down at his black slippers. 

" Yeah, the IRONy of it, huh?" 

there was a long pause between them before they made eye contact again, then there was a chuckle from one of them, then another from the other one, and soon the whole thing was just a huge fit of laughter, almost mutiny. Verbal mutiny. However, it did help to lighten Sans mood and the other smiled to the other more notably, before they reached the doors to Grillby's shop. Error opened the door and he walked in first, then Sans followed, closing the door behind hem before the went to join the black skeleton at the stools at the counter where the mentioned owner of the bar was. 

Grillby was a bit too busy to take notice of them right away, and some of the other monsters were all getting very annoyed with having to wait for their meals and drinks. Grillby looked a bit worried about something though and seemed to have a harder time concentrating on what he was doing. One of the rude customers took noticed and a smirk went onto his face as he let his feet leave from under the table and he tripped Grillby, intending to make him fall.

There was the drinks of at least three people on the tray, some of the fries were flying from the plates along with the burgers that were ordered, some of the condiments were also going to spill and fly off as well. But they were all stopped by blue magic. 

At first the fire monsters was caught off guard, but he then smiled, looking over at the skeleton whom had managed to catch all of the falling foods and other things such as was there grinning away as he uses his magic to gently place it back on the tray. "Sans! The other regulars here and I were all worried about you, are you alright?" He asked the other, giving a slight gesture to the others torso to show what he was talking about. 

"Yeah, I am fine there Grillbz, I was just a little injury, anyway, may Error and Myself order our food after you deal with the other orders you have?"  Sans asked as he went to sit down, he knew the other was going to say it was okay to eat, but always asked , you know, just in case he was planning on closing earlier than the usual.

" Yeah, you two go and wait at the counter and there should be some food going your ways soon, alright? The usual things you guys get?" He asked them as he was handing another one of the monsters he was walking some booze before turning left around the table and giving another monster some ranch and fries. The only thing that the other two monsters did was go the counter and they sat on the stools, waiting for the flame to get back with the ability to handle their order and hopefully for his sake; rest up a little bit. 

It took another three and half minutes, but sure enough he was there and ready to take the order like he said he was going to be. Sans and Error did not need to say anything much, but they payed for a burger, some fries, ketchup and barbeque sauce (I am going to make that Error's favorite) and they got to eating after they paid up the twenty dollars to Grillby. At first it was all a humdrum eating experience, they were silent, looking here and there to avoid feeling like they were looking at the other waiting for them to talk. However, it was finally Error who was able to break the ice, asking the other what he thought of the world now. 

" Well, Error, I know for a fact that our world is still really cruel and cold, but... at least it is better than it was before, when all humans and monsters were fighting each other. There was so much quarreling, and some of the fighting led to more and more fighting. In the end, I am more relieved that our world is not run by who gets 'Dusted' or 'Murdered' We can all try and see if we have some common ground, and enjoy talking to each other without most of the fear we did have. " Sans sighed as he looked down at his hand and he remembered when he was almost caught by Humans, when he was sneakily taking Frisk to her school. 

It was all a distant memory, but there was so much that always happened when there was a hyde or a tail of a monster shown around there. Panicking, running, screaming bloody murder and crying wolf when the only thing in the bush as a rabbit, that was how it was. Most of the humans had the right to be scared, but not to overreact. Not to start attacking them when they had done nothing wrong.

" I see, that is good. It really has been a year... I can't believe it really has been that long since you let me and my brother into your home to stay with you, no matter how the others were acting, you made sure that we felt welcome... I ... still cannot thank you enough for letting us be here when you knew what we did." Error spoke down, hos voice starting to get a little glitched out as he was speaking.

_______________________________________

Then after, there was a long conversation between them as they were walking  home, the air was on them and it was about maybe 11:00 at night. So almost everyone was going to be in bed by now. 

As they were walking home though, there was a loud snap of a twig right behind them, and they turned to see a huge grotesque creature behind them, blood was pooling out one of the eyes, some bones were sticking out of the things arms. Various growls and hisses were also heard from the creature, making an almost ghastly melody of screams and wind. However, there was something off about the aura of the creature they were looking at... it had this almost level aura, like it was as calm as it was able to be. Though as soon as it felt calm, it was ping ponged to hostile and wanting to kill. Bloodthirsty if you must. What was it that this thing wanted?

 

Error was right in front of Sans Within the next three seconds, looking the monster in its eyes as he growls at it, showing his protective side over Sans. The creature did not approve in the least bit, and it went to strike at the black skeleton that was standing there, only to be stopped a couple inches from Error's face (his eyes were closed by now) by blue magic. Sans was breathing hard as he pulled away  the clawed hand with his magic. 

Before he was able to ask the other if he was okay, there was another snap and Sans was turning around to figure out what it was, until he felt the bones that belonged to his ribs being snapped  and broken off all at once. Blood and bone marrow was hitting the snow, leaving it all tainted, red and light pink-white substances were covering the snow. However, Sans never got the chance to scream from pain from the first attack when he was swiped at by the monster, and his skull had a painful crack in it, splitting down the middle before Sans eye whites vanished, and his body fell to the ground, turning into dust.

" SANS! Y-OU-UUUUU BA-AAAA-A-ST-TTTTTT-ARD! I-IIIIII'LL-LLLL KILL YOU!!!" Errors voice was becoming almost unrecognisable and the black skeleton charged at the creature, only to be thrown back and pinned to a tree with blade like claws. Before the other knew what was going to happen next, there was a sickening crack, and Errors head was snapped clean off, body falling limp the second after, his other limbs also being torn off just for fun. 

All that was left was bone marrow, dust, two jackets of blue and black, and blood on the snow, the monsters vanishing into the trees that were in the forest nearby, not to be seen again. 

Nobody came, but then again... they did not get the chance to ask. 

_______________________________________

R

E

S

T

I

N

P

E

A

C

E

S

!

!

!

((( DID YOU REALLY THINK I KILLED THEM?))

With a loud scream, there was a bunch of heads snapping up and all of the skeletons were rushing to the door from the house that they were in. It was a huge coincidence. However, .... if they all had the same dream, there was no reason to doubt it. They needed to get there before the monsters did. Papyrus and Gibson (Error Paps) were both ahead of the others, wanting to get to their brothers as fast as possible. The one question was were they going to make it in time?

______________________________________

Error and Sans had left the bar a little while ago and they were on their way home, the snow was falling on them ever so softly, just as snow does. However, there was a violent chill in the air, and both of them felt like they were being watched by eyes, really dark and evil eyes. Sans was shaking to his bones, and Error was trying to hide his fear, failing miserably. 

Just as quick as it had happened in the dream that the others all had, Sans was grabbed from behind, and grabbed from the neck, but there was a kick from the skeleton with the pink slippers and a bone attack from Error, allowing the blue one to have enough time to yell one word. 

"HEEEEEELP!" 

he knew with the way that the other monsters were all pouring in he was going to have no chance in hell of even being able to help Error fend off these things

But in a few seconds, he realized how far away they were from the home they lived. 

They were going to get killed, he called for help...

and nobody ca-

" SANS!!! ERROR!!!!" 

To BE Continued! XD


	8. Chapter 8:  Just a Glimpse, Those eyes are a Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naaaaaaah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ok people, just a friendly offer or reminder, if someone would like to RP with me on this site or somewhere else, I would be happy to!

((( I am back folks, and ready for a new chapter too be started here in this day and age where I make decent fanfictions for once in my crummy pathetic life! :) The real question would be .. are you ready for the insanity and the feels that come with the packaged deal? Let's Gestaed! (Get started) )))

Sans was barely able to process what the others had yelled from where they were coming from, his body feeling indescribly heavy and trying to shut down from the tighter grip on his throat. Internally though, he smiled, he knew they were going to come and get error and himself. 

His quivering hands though we're starting to slip, losing the grip on the monsters clawed hand that kept a little air circling around him. If he ended up letting go of what little bit of leverage that he had, his body weight was going to make him fall, cutting off air, as well as making the claws go into his neck. 

Error, Though he was not in a dire situation, was still in thorough amounts of hot water as well. The black glitchy replica of the original was unable to produce his Gaster Blaster to get rid of the thing that was holding him down. His eyes were widened with concern, the word 'Error' flashing repeatedly all over his body as he tried to get up, to move, something. 

It was no use, he was cornered, and physically paralyzed, presumably by fear. He new why as well... It was because he was so close to losing Sans, the original meant so much to him... Taking them in, treating them equally, practically parenting them all, fighting for them. It was all what sans was doing.

"Drop my brother this instant, you giant cheese grater! I, the great Papyrus will bring you and your armies down! Let them go and we can maybe call a truce, a treaty, common ground. If you don't you will be attacked;" Paps yelled from his standing around a few rocks. Using one to get the other beings attention.

 

Obviously that was definitely the very wrong thing to do. Almost as soon as the act was committed, the monster was hurling itself at him with a screen, dropping sans about seven feet and making him land on the ground with a painful thud. 

The other monster too found a bone to pick with Papyrus, letting loose what grip on Error it had and also charging at him. With that stated, Error ran to Sans, helping the other up from the ground where he was yet to move, still trying to get all of his air back in him  
" You okay Sans? You really need a breather, that thing almost killed you!" Error sighed, cursing to himself for not being observant. Sans only nods to the other version of himself, shaking on his hands when he managed to will his body into at least sitting up at an attentive manner so he could see what was going on with the others. Blueberry was with dust, both using each other to lift the other up and swing him around to kick away oncoming attacks and monsters when they stated to show up, then blueberry plants his feet on the ground, spinning to throw dust into the air. The darker more look alike to sans activating a bone attack as he started his decent from twelve feet in the air, a short distance really. As soon as dust was close enough though, the jabbed his bone attack right into one of the monsters necks, killing it right away. Papyrus, Dream and lust were all cornering a few monsters, the creatures hissing and brandishing their claws as a matter of threat to the skeleton trio. Evil hissing and the sharpening of the blade like claws continued to go around, making the others back up from the repulsive noises. It was distracting, not enough to make them lose focus of what they were trying to accomplish. Papyrus ran up to the monster boldly, carrying a long, steel sword from one of his rewards from King Asgore. Though he certainly had no need for it when he first got it, he certainly needed it now. At first he was wondering what he was ever going to do with something like a sword, and then it actually struck him. 'If I can wild such a gift from the king himself... Maybe I can actually use it to protect my brother one of these days!' That day was now, in fact.... EVERYTHING was now; it was all at risk, his brothers life, the life of all his closest friends, the citizens of the town of these things went in a rampage, the humans above ground if they all got there. It was a chain... For all they knew... For all they knew these monsters we're going to break the trust between human and monster kind all over again! Jumping up, Papyrus slices up the monsters neck, stopping at right below the jaw. Then, to finish it off, he thrusts the sword into the jugular all the way, pulling out the now tainted blade. Blood was all over the snow, spreading across like fresh rainwater. Dream and Lust were not as good At fighting as almost all of the others were, but they she excellent at distracting the monsters they were around after Papyrus killed the one. Being as they were fast runners, dream and lust often confused them and used bone attacks to also distract and freak them out. The horror brothers were having a gay old time with their part, they were built for this, they were made for killing and fighting. As soon as horror brought out his axe, which could be summoned with magic, Ceuve (S-ooh- e- v- e) (((horror paps) brought out his own weapons which were a machete and a fork. Sans did tech them good, but they were too mad right now to care. The horror brothers both making HORRORble puns to distract before cutting whatever they could get to and pull away. The monsters unholy shrieks felling the surrounding area. A few monsters from town were passing by, two skeleton, and a few animal related monsters as well. Only the two skeleton were able to see what was going on, fleeing straight away. The others monsters with them though were confused, looking in the direction with quirked brows, as if nothing was happening in the least. As time continued to go in forward, Sansa for his air back and he watched the others all falling one by one. They we're all out of energy, unable to move. He could no longer take it, getting up and he let his rage consume him. Watching everyone, everything nearby get damaged. Heck, Error went out to help Error paps a bit as well, he was stuck down and knocked out from behind. The last one standing was A very beat up papyrus, the talk skeleton getting his ground together. Papyrus falling limp a few minutes later broke it, Sans races forward at the remaining monsters, screaming in rage. Using his bone attacks, the stick the bones into the monsters bodies, using them as stairs to get to the head of the beings. He then activated his gaster blaster, shooting the necks and heads to kill them faster. The screeches were over whelming, making him cringe, but as the fighting went on, his eyes were starting to go purple again. Another one drops, leaving one almost dead right behind him. Sans was thrown into a tree, putting a sizable Dent into it before he falls to the ground, coughing up blood as his body falls down after the painful attempt to stands again. His health points were down by half and he was unable to got to where he was going to be able to fight with clear vision. "Come and get me you huge sack of flesh and mucus!" He yelled, running back a large ways to be caught up to quickly and almost got hit again, narrowly missing the large outstretched claws coming at him. He got away just in time. As he charges up all of his gaster blaster attacks though, he locked eyes with the monster just as he landed the final strikes. He started to fall down, while floating... He saw himself, he was there, it was him and another vAU.... But... It was not him at the same time. He could feel it in his bones. There was blood all over him, he looked like he had blood on his clothes, face, red streaks going down his cheeks with black ones, he also looked like he was melting, distorting into something awful. As soon as he got the ground, he lost another .4 of his life bar, yet it started to come back to him, and he felt good his strength returning. The first thing he thought of was the others. He had to pick them all up at one with his magic, taking them back to the house shakily. He sets them in their rooms and beds, patching them up and leaving. How we are going to stay with his freedom now? The others were always going to follow him around now... With one last thoughts, he made them all a simple dinner, one to restore more health, and ate a little bit himself before he felt himself pass out, falling limp on the carpet with bags under his eyes. Breathing hard, and gaping from pain. This was going to be another annoying two weeks of bed time when they find him.... Why did it have to happen to him so soon? To be continued


	9. OMAKE_ Reaction to Sans almost death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nope

((( Authors Note: Alrighty, there is finally an omake here! Whether it is going to be long or short I have no Ideo -_- XD Les Gestaed~ )))

(( Also, for Omake, I will be using semi- Script like writing, that way I can better differ it from a chapter, especially if I am in a rush.)))

 

Sans: *Sans was resting on the bed, his head lolled to the side a little as he takes steady breaths, sleeping almost peacefully.* 

Papyrus: Brother, why do you keep doing this to yourself? To me? To... anyone, It... it's just not fair, you know! *voice was barely even able to get over a hoarse whisper as he looked down at his shaking hands, eyes watering as he did so* You are a lazy brother, heck, you barely like to move from the couch, but... why must you always get yourself into some kind of trouble when you are out doing something Sans...

Dust: I take it there... has been no real changes yet...? *there was a slight bit of hope in the others voice that he was wrong, but after a few more hesitant moments and a shaking head from the younger original skeleton, he could only too let out a bit of a shaky sigh* I know this is hard for you Paps, but please, allow me to take over watching him for the night, you need some rest...

Papyrus: I don't want to leave his side, I want to stay by him, make sure that he doesn't try to get up in the middle of the night. I need to take care of him, Dust... * He lets out a tired yawn as he set his head on his hands, holding back tears as he looked at his brothers still-healing body. The marks were not as bad as they were a while ago, but they were healing slower than that of what they usually did.* 

Dust: *Looks down and he sighs, understanding what the other one was feeling, but he only shook his head, lightly grabbing the taller skeleton by his shoulder, making him tense* You will be able to help out your brother when you get some rest. You have been here for the last few hours, skipped dinner, had to be forced to go and check the door so Undyne was going to be able to talk to you. You need the rest, Paps, trust me. I just woke up, I am well rested, now go and eat something, and go get some rest before I force you to. 

Papyrus: *looked down as he sighed again, only to tighten his fists, clenching them here and there as he tried to find the urge to argue the other and ask him if he could stay there. However, he was finding that indeed; he was way too tired to do as such.* ... Alright, thank you Dust... *walks off and started the microwave after he had gotten into the freezer to get some left overs. Then he soon ate it, cleaning the dish before he went to bed, trudging upstairs as he did so*

Dust: *He just sat there, staring at his original form, he was the duplicate after all. However, he was feeling nothing less than guilt at this point, here he was, staring at pretty much himself, yet there were no words of comfort coming from his mouth* You know Sans, your brother is a fool, he is very worried about you, we all are, but you... you keep being so reckless, you bone head. All of us worry too much about you, and you shrug off the worry even though worry for us. How you can act so-... so nonchalant is way beyond what I can comprehend...

Error: it is way beyond what any of us would be able to comprehend, Dust, but he likes to keep it that way. I wish he wasn't so reckless myself as well, however, I also know one thing... being the way he is, if he was not as prosperously reckless, which he almost impossibly is, than all of us would definitely not be here. After all, how would someone be able to understand us, and make us their friends without knowing the risks on how dangerous we were... can be.... will be... anything...

Dust: *lets off a small and bitter chuckle to himself, knowing how he used to be, he would have killed Sans if it were not for the other knowing how to neutralize his abilities and get him to 'calm the fricken cluck down' or he was going to be thrown into a raging pile of feather dusters to be tickled to death.* Yeah, I guess you are right, ... speaking of Error, you were also over here a lot when you saw him get brought in... how did he get you here? He... Hahahaha he got me here by starting off with a corney joke....

Error: *looked over to the other, wondering how he was brought here as well, before he thought on something* Hmm, I will tell you how I got here if you tell me what happened for you to be brought here... I want to hear what he said. Knowing him, he either said something completely stupid, very funny, heck, maybe both...

Dust: *covered his mouth as he let out a soft chuckle to himself before he spoke to the other one in a sincere tone* Hahahaha... he... he told me  to 'Calm the fricken cluck down' or he was going to grab me, and toss me into a raging pile of feather dusters to be ticked to death. Guess he still needed to have those puns in there you know...

Error: *let out a small laugh as he too thought on how it would of went, the other Sans walking into the room, along with Edge. In total, it was Dust, Error, Blackberry Sans, Killer, Asylum Sans, Geno, Nightmare, and the Gaster Blaster Sans.* He told he he was going to tie me up, and put me into the lake. When he comes back the next day, he said I was going to look like a rainbow Popsicle with freezer burn and the brand was going to be called "Frozen 404- One-time ONLY' addition.

* a small chorus of laughs went around the room, and the other Sans all started to share what had happened to them before they were convinced to come along, it took another hour of chuckles and laughter for them to get serious when looking at sans again*

Blackberry: *sighed to himself as he looked down, glancing at some of the marks on his chest* do you guys ever wonder how many loops he has lived through to get here, where he is now?

G. Blaster: He has lived through a lot, heck, I can't even begin to imagine.... He told me used to say he had given up a very long time ago, and he let the human kill him for fun, hoping the human was not going to come back.... but... he then found more and more reasons to want to live again...

Edge: I am personally glad he did... If he had not, I would have lost my bro a long time ago because of how I was treating him... i am glad he was here, I just wish there was more I could have done... i had a bad feeling this morning, and I know it is spot on, but I did not listen.

Nightmare: My brother was almost killed by me before I was able to control my nightmare form... but that is in the past... he helped me through it... i would have killed many more people if it weren't for him...

Asylum: i would still be at the nut house, and torturing people... killing visitors and other things... I am very glad to be away from there... I just wish he was able to help himself more...

With that they all nodded, almost all of them going back to bed. Dust left his shift and let error go in and watch sans the rest of the night. 

 

END OF OMAKE


	10. Chapter 10: Is it just a lullaby? The words are bent to suit the devils will.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope

((( Welp, I was not going to make this a song fic, but there are going to be several scenes in this that are all music based because I though that it fit the story theme of the chapter, remember people that NONE of these songs belong to me in here, and they are not to be taken away from their respectful owners!))

 

Papyrus was the very first one to be awoken when he was sleeping in his room. It was really late at night, and there was no one else around at the moment in his room. Soon he looked at his chest, seeing some of the wounds he had managed to gain when he was fighting that creature earlier... thats right... that... creature... oh no... SANS! His mind was first sent into a fit of panic when he thought on his brother, mind also trailing some thoughts to Error as well, he ran to Errors room though, being as it was closer to where he was. 

His boots were hitting the carpet with a bit of a heavy thud as he ran, waking the others up, some of them out the door and into the same hallways he was just seconds after they had heard the forceful steps on the hard floor. As soon as he had reached the room, Papyrus opened the door, seeing that Error was there, his brother was sleeping next to him. Sans stuck Error Paps in there to ensure the other was going to be comforted by his big brothers presence. Soon though, Papyrus shuts the door and he ran down the hall , some of the others he had awoken following him thinking it was urgent business.

"Papyrus, what is going on, is there something the matter? Did something make you worry? is it Sans?" Paperjam was asking as his almost exact twin, Jasper, was following right behind him. The taller skeleton did not take time to answer, before he swung open the door and he looked in the almost clean room that belonged to his brother. The room being clean did not matter to him at the moment, and he found himself calling his brothers name as he started to run downstairs.

There was a trip here and there as he continued to stumble around and maintain his balance, harder than it sounds to really tell the truth. However, it was able to be done as the younger, ironically taller skeleton was making his way around the handle of the bottom of the staircase to get into the living room, the others were all behind him, going slower, some in the attempt to wake themselves up, others because they were no able to go any faster. The last of them going no faster in fear there might be something they don't to see at the end of the short stumbled travel. 

Papyrus was in a tyrannical mind-rush. It was making him miss things that were there, almost as if they were invisible, the rushing and possible urgency of the situation was too much for him to be able to observe every single thing that was in the room with him other than the others.

" Sans?!" Was his first word as he saw his big brother, sprawled out on the carpet of the room, a plate of what could have been finished food on a coffee table near a folding and expanding futon. There was a stir from the other, the smaller skeleton looking up to see his brother there, rushing to him as if he had been hit by a bus. 

" B-Bro? Ngh... crap, I must have passed out on my way back in here. Everything hurts.... " He muttered as he tried to sit up. his health had at least managed to replenish itself all the way back of to .6 of his 1.0 or 1Hp Health bar. It was almost lie his life was going to be on the line even if he burned himself on a nearby stove. The longer something like that happens though, the more health is lost to the item or being that took it. 

" Sans! You fool! Why do you have to be so reckless all of the time?! You are a jerk! I... Why do you keep making me think I AM GOING TO LOSE YOU?! HUH?! THIS IS NO GAME SANS, YOU CANNOT JUST BE ALL RECKLESS AND RUN AROUND LIKE THAT AND EXPECT THAT SOMEONE, SOMETHING CAN COME AND HELP YOU AT THE LAST MINUTE!! YOU LEARNED THIS ONCE, SO WHY- ... why do you keep making me worry so much about you and how you tend to get into trouble? I-it's terrifying Sans... " Papyrus was hiding his face behind his scarf as he looked down at the other, or at least in the general direction of him. His tears seeping into the red fabric, the same tattered fabric that sans was so familiar with having around his own neck when he was going through the resets and the loops.

" Bro... I know I am scaring you, everyone. I know that, but I could not live with myself if I let something happen to all of you either. This is all hard, and I know I don't think before I do, I know I hide a lot of stuff from you until it is too late..." There was a look from Ganz, who was in the back of all them, making eye contact with Sans, both of them remembering the conversation that had taken place almost two and a half weeks before all of this happened. "I know I am also lazy and I can be a big jerk when I want to. I don't want, and don't like making you feel like this... But you have left me because I could not protect you so many times before..." there was another long pause and a sharp, but steadying exhale of breath from the other before he walked up to his brother and he hugged the younger one, trying to comfort him. "I know the same has also happened to you, me dying, and the loop, the reset starting over and over again.... "

There was a long slightly comforting silence that passed between the two, and there was a smile from him before he rubbed the others skull, smiling down as he looked up into his eye sockets and spoke to him in a steady voice.

"IN ThE End, We ARe alL GoiNg tO DiE AnyWaYS, riGhT? MiGHt aS wELl aCcEPt tHaT... HAhahAHAhaAHAHAHAhAhahah"  Wait... that sounded all wrong, what was going on, Papyrus looked down at his brother with a nervous expression as he saw his brother had a slightly demonic face on him, his smile stretching too far for his mouth, his eyes leaking black, and sharp teeth replacing his squarish ones. His eyes were also shriveled and un-level, like something that had been charred, stepped on, and turned into liquid rubber, or paste... 

With that, Papyrus jumped back, and the others looked at him like he was crazy, or losing his marbles. Something, because they were all caught off guard, and some of them started to worry for his own safety as well, not saying anything of course. "Something wrong bro? You spaced out for a moment, welcome back to the land of the living and the conscious." Sans looked like he was on edge as well, shaking a bit. 

" Sorry Sans, I spaced out for a second, I am fine now. May I ask you to repeat what you said please?" Papyrus was trying to cover up his own nervousness when he looked his brother in the face again, Sans repeating what he said again word for word.

" All I said bro was that We are brothers, and I will do anything to protect you, no matter what you say. I am sure you will do the same for me." 

" I would Sans, I would. I am sure you would too.. let's all get some sleep, i'm bunking with you tonight, to make sure that you sleep well. Come Sans. Goodnight everyone. I hope you all sleep well." they all nodded some of them going to sleep on the couch and others going back to their assigned rooms. Before Paperjam and Nightmare went to sleep though, they looked at each other and they nodded. 

" I saw him space out, do you think it was a spacing out nightmare? A day related night terror?" He asked the other, Nightmare adjusting the crown he had on his head as he let the other know it too is what he thought. Some of the others were joining in the conversation, and they asked each other questions. It seemed that there was more and more unusual events going on and it was making them all feel too concerned. If stress really was a killer, there was going to be major problems to address later on. Let's hope it does not come to that.

Upstairs, Sans was on his side of the bed, his head was on his side of the bed, and Papyrus's own was at the foot of the bed, making it more comfortable to sleep and enjoy some shut eye. There was almost nothing to disturb him, and his brother was only snoring, saying something that had to do with him being a world-class cook or something like that. 

As soon as he was able to sleep though there was a small memory. It was of himself, Gaster, and Papyrus, when they were all still a family, when their scientist/ creator/ father was still fully in tact in the head. There was a lullaby that he remembered... it was always one to put him to sleep. It was one that made him relax and get a good rest... however there was a ... something chilling about it... because he was hearing it.... he was hearing it now!!!

Sans snapped awake and he looked to the corner of the room, and there was Gaster.... there he was standing there with that bend grin of his and the particles of the void were floating around his shoulders and head. Sans tried to move, but he was too stricken with fear. Too paralyzed to be able to move from where he was. 

Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land  
Of Enchantment  
Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden  
Of Shadows

Follow Sweet Children  
I'll Show Thee the Way  
Through All The Pain And  
The Sorrow  
Weep Not Poor Children  
For Life Is This Way  
Murdering Beauty And  
Passions

Hush Now Dear Children  
It Must Be This Way  
Too Weary Of Life And  
Deceptions

Rest Now My Children  
For Soon We'll Away  
Into The Calm And  
The Quiet

Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land  
Of Enchantment

Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden  
Of Shadows

The song was filling his head, and he sunk into where he was sleeping again, watching as Gaster was walking closer to him, there was that smile again as the man got closer and closer to him, then with a glitchy voice this time, there was the same song.... thought it was all jumbled, mixed and matched.... it was starting to hurt, but he felt himself moving his hand to his ribcage.... and pulling out his soul...

Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land Of Enchantment Come Little Children The Time's Come To Play Here In My Garden Of Shadows Follow Sweet Children I'll Show Thee the Way Through All The Pain And The Sorrow Weep Not Poor Children For Life Is This Way Murdering Beauty And Passions Hush Now Dear Children It Must Be This Way Too Weary Of Life And Deceptions Rest Now My Children For Soon We'll Away Into The Calm And The Quiet Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land Of Enchantment Come Little Children The Time's Come To Play Here In My Garden Of Shadows...

 

"there there Sansy... hahaha.. now.. let dad have a small part of your soul, i promise it will only hurt a little...." Gaster smirked as he used his claw like hands to tear a small part of the soul off , sans gasping in pain as his eyes water and looks at the other skeleton, unable to scream for help. 

As soon as it happened there was a curt thwak to the back of his head, knocking him out, and he falls limp, seeing the monster vanishing into the corner of the room furthest from the light... 

why..... did he take part of his soul though? ...

 

TO be continued! XD 


	11. Chapter 11- Twists and Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOPE

(( Okay, I know that my writing is getting shorter and shorter, i am going to be trying to get this back up to about 7 pages before it will be considered done. Okay? Sorry again, by the way, what are your guys' opinions on it so far? Let me know if you want to XD let's start!))

 

The morning was the very first thing to wake up the sleeping Papyrus, he was stretching his back as he pulls himself into a sitting position on the bed, his bones a little achy, but he was feeling well rested, and the sun from the windows though, they had a different plan as he went to go and fully open his eye sockets. There was an intrusive light on him, making him squint in distaste from the obtrusive brightness that was making his head hurt. With a look to the clock, he noticed the time, it was 9:30 PM, meaning that they had all overslept. Well, not all, he heard some movement downstairs and he gets up, not bothering to wake up his brother as he did so. 

"Might as well let you sleep, Nyeh? You have been through a lot, I'll wake you up later..." He lightly said as he looked at his brothers almost contorted sleeping face, maybe he was having a slight dream from what was going on lately. That was all, right? Man, he was going to become such a worry wart because of all of this happening to his bro. This was not going to be a nice month for him. 

Putting on his boots, Papyrus started to walk down the stairs that were leading to the living room, hearing some slight indistinct chatter, the voices all belonging to the AU that had fallen asleep in the living room from last night. At this rate, they may as well, move all of their beds down here. Papyrus greeted all of them as he walked in, noting some of them on their still tired expressions. 

Error was wandering around a little bit, making breakfast, which was usually Sans job. The glitching black AU with the odd colors was still worried about Sans, it seemed like that out of everyone, when Sans was unable to do some of the work, or cooking, or even was too tired to do anything right away, Error was right on top of it, making sure it was being dealt with. Dishes? Ha, he was already doing them, Dusting? Done and gone by already, have the dusters ready for next week. Cooking? He can cook a little, so there was no real need to fret unless he was trying to cook fillet, if so, run for the hills. 

Maybe it was the fact that he hated not having things done in the house, but there was also another possible reason. He still felt indebted to Sans, and would do it anyway, even if Sans said it was fine. He was always trying to make things easier for Sans, even if it was making them harder for himself. Man, there was something there, and Papyrus was able to see it. There were the obvious thoughts, and the indirect thoughts and approaches. Papyrus, he was pretty sure he knew what was going on...

Error had a crush on his brother. 

It was not that he minded, he was happy for that matter in fact. Some of the Sans were together, some of the other AU Paps were together, some some of the Sans were even dating other Papyrus, and some of either Sans or Paps were dating other monsters from this world. Others were still single, interested or uninterested. Sanster was one of the uninterested types, eventually he had gotten together with Mettaton though, the movie star now was more mature and humble, thank god in Sans book at least. 

"Nyeh, good morning, what is going on?" He asked the others who all stopped talking, and Edge walked up to him with a sincere look on his face, there was also a bit of a shadow going over his eyes, the worry was able to be seen by the others, though he was still trying to address his pride. 

There was a strong silence once again, it seemed to be too common, especially now when there was so much going on and so much commotion that was able to take place, making things harder and harder to try and sort out. However, there were good-ish things that were coming from it, after all, they were becoming closer and closer as a family, the one that they all had made. 

" Well, we were all just talking on the events that were going on, and the others were... avoiding the subject a little before Daus stepped forward and started to explain what was going on with the others. Edge was not able to figure out what to say about the others and he only sighed, letting Daus take charge of the conversation. "we were all thinking on Sans, and yourself. Whatever is happening is becoming more and more prevalent. It is making the us all very concerned. Sans has almost died two or three times in under a month. You were almost killed a couple days ago, all of us were. Honestly we all don't want anyone to get hurt? You and Sans should stay here, it may be for the best, you are not the one we want to worry about here." Daus explained as he took a time to let Papyrus take in all he heard from the other skeleton version of himself.

" I can understand what you are all getting at, though I know my brother will be really upset that he will be stuck in here again, or going anywhere that needs to be supervised again. However, I think we can hopefully keep him from slipping out, I don't know how well it is going to work out. Let's try to make sure to keep the fact that he will be stuck here less evident. See what happens." Papyrus was thinking more and he looks right to the others who were holding in their own opinions.

" Well, what are you suggesting then? This is going to be hard, Sans might be lazy, like all of us can be, but he knows all of us. Even if he is not up front about it, he knows almost everything that is going on. With that said, he will be trying to get away from us left and right to avoid being around us." Ink looks down as he puts a hand on his chin and he allowed his foot to tap as he thought up some ideas. The others were all glancing at him here and there expectantly, waiting for a solution.

" Let's get it going. Maybe we can get this all done and make sure that we will not make it too evident." 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When Sans had woken up a couple weeks ago, he was immense pain, and the part of his soul that was taken was gushing out a little bit every few hours. It took some of Sans magic to make sure that it was all not gushing out more from the wound he had revealed. His eyes were all tired and the loss of some of his health, more than likely terminal. Somehow it was all making him mentally black out , though he was physically conscious. 

The next weeks were all long, and it made Sans feel like he was being crushed under a train, and he was unable to be dusted. He also knew the others were not leaving him alone, letting him and Paps stay alone, keeping an eye on everyone and each other. Some of the verious things we left the house to do, he knew he was being followed by at least two of the others, but he was in too much pain to call them out on it. 

Error was the last one following him, but the other was being straight forward and he walked with Sans instead of lingering and hiding behind him. Sans at least appreciate that, it was considerate and it made him more comforted to find something to talk about. It was more relieving, and took his mind off of his hurting, damaged soul.

The time was starting to get faster and faster one moment, then it was getting slower and slower the next, it was driving Sans crazy, making him want to flip. It seems that being accompanied by error was literally his only saving grace at the moment and it was working well, save for when they were all supposed to be going to bed. Sans was starting to have more and more nightmares by the days passing, it was driving all going to make him flip off a wire and start to babble nonsense, just to try and get these feeling off of his burning chest. Uselessly he would continue this almost fruitless spiral. Back then when there were resets... reset after reset after reset. It was all the same, it was all different, the lines, they were starting to get a little blurry. 

Finally, when it had been a month since it all had happened, he still had not yet managed to spill the beans to the others, doing him no saving grace at all other than knowing he was not making them panic more than what they were already. It was his only saving grace other than error as well. Yet... he felt like he needed to scream it out to them, make them all hear him because he was unable to say it my himself...

It was dinner time now, Sans was in the kitchen, cooking some of the others their meals while Sanster, Error, and Daus Helped out to make sure that it was being stayed on top of, some of the foods were really touchy and required very close attention, not something easy to ask of someone who is working on a couple of other dishes at the same time as the meal.

"Hey Sans, what is the matter, you look really pale, did you get enough sleep last night, you did not seem to be paying attention to anything this morning and I saw you walking into the wall." Sanster asked the Skeleton quietly as Error listened in on the conversation, hearing what the other was going to say. Sans was not really responding though, at all. The classic looked dazed, and his eyes, though they were already white, were glazed over as if he was trapped in his own thoughts.

Sans was snapped out of his annoying thoughts again when he was shook from behind the shoulders by fell, who was passing by, Sans lets out am alarmed gasp as he shook, looking at him after having a small panic attack and he calms himself down,  looking at the others to see them all tilting their head and giving him a very questionable look at some point within the next few seconds of time that was taking place.

"I-IM fine... I was just thinking... thats all, I was just thinking...." Sans was looking down as he continued to stir the food that was in the sauce pan, watching it in hopes of calming himself down and he only went faster with the stirring when it was getting under his skin that it was not helping him out in the least. 

"Whoa, there Sans, we want the food in our stomachs, not on the floor. Are you even listening to me? Sans! Come on, answer me dammit!" Fell yelled, hoping he was going to be able to get the other's attention again and pulled on the others jacket on accident, revealing sans soul to the others when a part of his own got caught on Classics, pulling the jacket up.

Sans was unable to move, and he soon found he was not thinking either. As soon as Fell brought his jacket up that one little bit, everything went black to him, but his body... his body was still awake. He was not answering any of the questions he was being given by the others, nothing. He only moved his body in the urgency to follow the commands he was not hearing. He grabbed a knife, from the cutting board, and holds onto it a minute, before he stood still, everyone watching him carefully to see what he was going to do. 

As Error was walking up to him, he mentally snapped, laughing a bit darkly before he turns about-face within a second or two, and he laughed as he bransished the knife in the others general direction. Making them get up and get ready to defend themselves, looking at Classics eyes sent chills through all of them. His eyes were a searing purple. Just as he was about to stab Error, who had little time to react, the black skeleton was brought out of the way, and someone else took a slash. 

Palette Sans was right there, watching worridly. Error was a good friend to him. He acted on instinct and ran, getting a sickening cut. Only letting out a scream of pain.

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12- They... THEY NEVER LISTENED TO ME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOPE

PLEASE COMMENT MORE IDEAS MAYBE! XD

(Authors Note: Whooo! My 12th Real chapter! Let's see if I can get this all done and celebrate how well I am doing! :) This is going to probably be a bad carpet.All Trampled on, and crappy.... :/) 

It was all ticking by slowly, there was no movement for what felt like ages. The looks from the others were etching themselves into Sans unconscious mind. The looks of horror, the looks of anger, confusion, fear, newfound hate, the looks of various betrayals, and the looks were all followed by movements. At least some of them. 

If they didn't move to go and help Palette, they were getting up to defend themselves or defend each other, not even a few seconds later, Papyrus ran into the room, coming in from the front door. Hearing all the commotion made him run to the kitchen to see what was going on. There was various yells, accusing and curious. Some of the others were trying to attack Sans, who was standing still, a sick smile on his face as his eyes were continuously glowing. Fell in particular was in front of Edge to make sure his younger brother was safe, even if he might not of needed it. 

Sans stopped for a minute, clenching the knife in his skeletal hands and looked at it, forcing himself to look at Palette as well. The younger AU Sans was over, still bleeding on the floor, and some of the other young AU either also got into a defensive position,  or they were on the brink of tears. Papercut was in front of Paperjam, along with Edge. The star Sans trio were alongside their brothers, not wanting to attack, but they were all not wanting to fight the very one that took them all in and let them live in his home.

" Sans, what did you even do that for, what happened... WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Goth was yelling at the other, glaring daggers and activating his eye as he looked at Sans, rage almost consuming him. After all, that was his boyfriend that was just slashed, the one that was bleeding and dying. He was not going to forgive Sans for this, but.. he was too temped to also kill him at the moment. 

" Sans, why would you do such a thing?" Blue asked from right next to Daus, who was standing in a defensive position, there was a serious look on everyone's faces, some of the various others were glaring and almost hissing. 

Sans was taken aback from all of the looks he was getting from the others and he shook, laughing, eyes going Purple again, holding the knife closely. Sans was shaking even more, laughing darkly, rushing at all of them, and making the others back up, activating their eyes as he almost reaches them. Papyrus only watched them and he shook, not knowing what was going on, but looking at the hurt Palette, he didn't have a doubt. 

Taking a deep breath into his non existent lungs, the taller classic skeleton too activated his eye and he looked at Sans, trying to persuade the other to talk to them instead of all of this useless fighting, but Sans, at the moment he was way too far gone, inside of whatever was happening. Currently the others were not thinking either, they were trying to make sure to cover each other, little would that do to actually solve the problem....

Sans lets out a feral snarl before he swiped at them, the knife in his hands was making the easy slicing noises, almost hitting anyone and everyone he ran into or across, however, they all knew how Sans was, and fighting like thins, it was easily recognized that it did not change in the least. He was still one to love using the element of surprise, so when he vanished, the others knew he was going to be trying to be pulling the 'behind you' game on them. They were ready for what he was going to strike with. 

After long minutes of the others trying to tend to Palette, Sans was almost out of energy, and the others had received some damages to them, making the weaker ones shake, leaning on the smaller AU for some of the support to be able to keep fighting. Being tossed around, it made the others make a mess, there was blood here and there, the floor, tables, some of the chairs, counter tops, on the fridge. All around there was an array of broken dishes, a bloody fork used a last minute weapon when one of the others were stuck and unable to move. Sans was relentless though, and they were losing. 

Goth was right next to Palette, whom was getting weaker by the minute, losing too much and not being able to be tended to properly, almost none of them knew any medicinal magic, so the one or two that were there were stuck trying to defend themselves and the wounded while the others held off Sans as much as they could before they were too wounded and more stepped in. 

" SANS! STOP THIS! PLEASE STOP THIS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS FOR?! WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME, THEM, ANYONE!! WE CAN HELP YOU! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME BIG BROTHER, ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Papyrus called above everyone else who was still trying to catch their breath, panting to get the air back that they were losing from the battle. Forgetting to even breathe from time to time and letting the sincerity of the situation escape them for a time or two. 

Sans stopped, looking around at his grand masterpiece, the battered skeletons panting and looking at him, accusing stares were boring themselves into a memory he was getting, the one where he was in the dreamscape with Gaster, the being was staring down at him, and making him picture all of these things, and next thing you know, now here he was, hurting them. Making them feel pain. It was the same sight he was seeing now, or soon to be, that dream he had that very long lingering time ago was coming back to haunt him, teasing him, jabbing itself into his brain. 

It was all too much to even think about taking, stabbing himself in the leg, Sans was able to gasp in pain, looking at everyone in horror, the reality of what he had done was making him want to regret even making himself fully come to. It was necessary, but it seemed that all necessary things were also painful, and they made you think on how wise the decision is. 

The original Sans was at a loss for words, he knew what he had done, even though he had not ability to control his actions and what he was doing, yet he was the one who was hurting them, trying to kill them. He was the real monster here, Gaster pulling on his limbs to make it seem like it was all voluntary. That bastard, this was all his fault, that is what he was trying to do! He was going to ... going to.... what was he going to do, right now, that was what he needed to take care of, that was what he needed to handle. How was he even going to do so? How was he going to be able to explain what happened here to all of them, the ones he was fighting with.

Eyes were landing at Palette again, the younger, bleeding AU was gasping for air past the blood that was filling his mouth, dribbling its way past his chin, and making it's way to is neckbone. Taking a small step at him then another, he was unable to make another move before everyone was pointing their bone attacks at him, giving scornful glares. Hateful words were evident without the use of a mouth. 

" NO! GET BACK! I'LL.... I'LL DUST YOU IF YOU GET ANY CLOSER TO HIM! DO NOT COME ANY CLOSER TO US OTHERWISE WE ARE ALL GOING TO ATTACK YOU AGAIN... why... why would you do such a thing? WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO KILL ANY OF US?!?! WELL?!" Goth was right in front of the other, tears were streaming down his face, the various others giving more scornful glances at him. 

" I-I did't know what I was doing, please let me-" 

" NO! YOU DID ENOUGH SANS!" Papyrus yelled above the others, he was too hurt to even want to listen to what his brother was saying, his brother, attacking them did not make any sense in the lease, so why would he do it? Heck, there were no rational thoughts, as an owner of the home, and the friend to all of the other AU, he needed to take charge, let Sans know what was going to happen. " YOU... YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE, SANS. YOU ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED IN OUR- MY HOUSE. GET OUT OF HERE, BEFORE I DUST YOU MYSELF... MONSTER." Papyrus was not even processing what he was saying to his younger brother, he was only trying to get him away, to get him GONE. 

He knew his brother his entire life, his brother had never shown so much intentional hostility. He was fighting dirty, he was taking any chance he had to try and kill. To destroy, it was from the middle of no where! But thinking back on his words, he only regretted his decision. He looked at his brother, who also looked hurt and betrayed, as much as he had betrayed the others. It was for the best, so why was Papyrus still regretting everything he had said to his OLDER brother. The one who was taking care of him and everyone else so long. 

Sans was standing there, the words were ringing over him, they were filling his head, and making the held back tears fall down his face, hitting the ground ever so slightly. The others were all wanting to comfort him, until they took a look at what he had even done. He did not deserve to be forgiven, did he? He was the one who attacked all of them, he did this!

The dream was coming back, it was coming back to Sans in the painful Audible flashes in his head, making him want to cringe away and get away, to move himself. 

"MONSTER!"

"SANS"

"SANS! YOU KILLED US!"

"WE SHOULD NEVER HAVE TRUSTED YOU!"

"YOU NEED TO LEAVE!"

"MONSTER!!!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

" GET OUT!" 

"GET OUT!" 

"GET OUT NOW!!"

With the last thing that passed through his head, there was a punch to his face, and everyone was shocked to see who had done it, It was Error, standing there, he had cuts all over himself, head to toe, there was a cut somewhere. He had been wanting to think that this was all a nightmare, a dream, something. It was making him want to throw up. 

" GO Sans... NOW" Error was looking down, grabbing the knife that was next to Sans before he held it at him, glaring, tears falling from his eyes. The main reason he was so upset now, was because Reboot, his Brother (IN THIS STORY) was also very hurt, not knowing how to fight that well, and he was accidentally left unattended. Now he was over there, knocked out with a sizable gash in his head. 

Sans did not need to be told again, he ran from the house, through the front door, getting ready to snap again. There were more tears going down his cheeks as he ran through the snow, past other monsters who were all looking at him as he speedily passes by. The people and monsters alike who were going to greet him stopped when they saw the blood on him, thinking otherwise. There was a long dash to his station, his hot dog stand that was not really needed anymore on the other side of the town. He had not noticed how long it took when he was there, he was tired, and his body was shaking in pain. 

Running past the station he worked at, he ran through the forest, that seemed all the too much darker now, and he passed by to where he had met every other AU he had in his house now, all of the ones that he had come to love as family. Running across the bridge, he felt some of it snap under him, and he got stuck a moment before he finished going across , next thing you  know the ropes snapped. and the bridge was no more, collapsing in on itself. 

Sans continued the blind run, reaching a very cold part of the forest, where there was tattered dark scenes, and a cave. Stepping inside, he slips down the wall, shaking as he hits his head at the bottom. He grabbed his legs, pulling them to his chest, and sobbed himself to sleep, bleeding. "What.... did I do...."

"THEY.... they never listened to my side of the story..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13- A trip down memory lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NONENOENEONEOENOENENOENENBABEIDBOIDNABFpif BLURGH :)

((Authors Note- You all know there are so many things that describe me! Hahahaa! Crazy and ... heartless... those are at the top of this list, for this story anyway, tell me what you think of it so far! Anyway, there are so many things I am trying to do, and almost all of my other ideas are going to have to come WAAAAAAAY later -_- XD Let me continue the story here!! XD)))

 

Sans was just floating around in his dreamscape... there he was, enjoying the cold, enjoying the darkness, the silence, the isolation, all over again, he was thinking on how he had even got into this situation. This might have happened sooner, maybe even not at all, depending on what he was doing. If he would have told them sooner, at all... he would not have been in this situation. He would be home with them, eating more than likely telling the stupidest of puns to them, knowing they were going to groan in distaste, or laugh with him. Whatever the case, they would have been there to listen to him. 

He was the reason they were all hurt, and he kept wanting to tell himself one thing to make himself feel like he was not the only one at fault for all of this. He was only a feeder into the events. However, that little bit of a reprieve was coming way too slow. He started to think on all of the things he had done with them.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After meeting Horror, he was told a very disturbing human urban legend, the others joining in outside one of the many times they decided to go camping. It was a nice day and Sans was in his pajamas. Listening as Horror started off the trail of horror and thrills that was to come that night. 

((( Just a little NOTE here! These are going to be horror stories. If you do not like them, go under the -_-_- when they are over. Another warning is these are not mine, or at least most of them are not. I will say which ones are, and say what ones are not mine, ENJOY!)

GHOST BRO was what Horror started to tell, smirking as he saw the others shivering, laughing as he continued, a small introduction, then getting into the real story. 

"My house was built in 1904. It is a single family home, wood frame setting on a concrete block foundation. I have been living here for about 12 years. Of all the weird things that my siblings and me have seen or heard in this house this one event is my favorite. This happened to my brother. About ten years ago my brother and his best friends had started a garage band playing mostly “Spanish rock,” alternative music but in Spanish. His friends could only get together on Sunday afternoons. They would practice into the early evening, and they would usually call it quits by 8 pm. This was the time I usually showed up and went to bed, cause I worked the graveyard shift.

This happened in late fall, so the days were getting shorter, they had just finished a long session when the decision to head to someone else house came about. My brother handed his car keys to his buddy so they could load up the equipment. Everyone had filed out of the basement, but the tricky part was that they needed to walk all the way to the back of the basement, up the back stairs, through the kitchen doorway, down the hall into the living room and out into the front porch. Everyone was outside sitting in my brother’s truck waiting for him. My brother was walking up the back stairs when he remembered that he had left his pancakes in a to go container sitting on a speaker in the basement. He made the decision to go back. Now the basement is not clean, with full sight lines, there had been partitions made, and the boiler and main heating unit are right smack in the middle. So after my brother walks back, he is about to retrieve his food container, when out of the corner of his eye he sees it.

It is a shadowy figure, right at his peripheral vision, this feeling of dread and uneasiness washed over my brother. We had been taught that if you are in the presence of a spirit or ghost and you felt a bad vibe, to say quick prayer or to cuss at it. My brother chose the latter, he basically just told it “hey fuck you, I don’t have time for this shit”.

My brother started to walk to the back of the basement and briskly up the stairs, closing doors and turning off lights as he was walking out. The last light switch is on the opposite side of the front door...luckily the door was open and the light from the street lamp was flooding the living room with its amber light. My brother said he felt something at his back, but at no point did he turn around. As he flicked the last switch the living room went dark, as did rest of the house. As he stepped out he pulled on the door closing it behind him, still holding his food container in one hand he jogged down the few porch steps. He walked towards the front gate...our house resides far from the main street, essentially having a large front yard but no rear garage. As he closed the gap between himself and his friend-laden truck he kind of smiled and thought things over in his head, mad at himself for spooking out when there was no reason.

He climbed into the drivers side of the truck, putting on his seat belt and getting ready to pull out of the parking spot directly in front of the house, when one of his friends asked “ Hey wait what about your brother, isn’t he coming with us?” My brother answered, “What do you mean? He went to work early tonight, he is already gone, do you see his car anywhere?”

The next question they asked “So then who was walking behind you when you were leaving the house? “

(THIS ONE IS NOT MINE) 

Horror started to laugh at the others, seeing that the smaller AU were all shaking a little bit, looking back at the house almost in some kind of anticipation, or fear. Before looking at Dust, who was next in line. The other thinking about Horror and his story before telling his own to all of them.

THE WHISPERS

Dust took a small dramatic breath, his eyes glowing as he allowed the others to see his dark, almost giddy but terrifying expression. Then, with a solemn blink , he started to speak.

"This is a story I do not often tell. I promise, sincerely, that this has scarred me for life and although I have looked into psychological explanations for what I heard and natural explanations for what occurred, they remain unsatisfactory.

When I was a child, I was scared of the dark. I swore to my mother I heard voices in it. They were not evil, but they were not familiar and so they scared me. It was not uncommon in the middle of the night for me to wake up and hear “whispers” as I would call them when asking my mom. She figured they were just “bumps in the night” and typical kids nightmare material. I tried often to explain to her that it was more than that; that they sounded different from one another the way people’s voices do. On some nights I would get so scared from these “whispers” that I would sleep in my mom’s bed with her. It was an added bonus that the bathroom was directly outside of her bedroom door for my late-night tinkles.

I should add at this point that when walking out into the hall to go to the bathroom, you looked directly down the stairs that would lead you into my living room on the first floor (as my mom’s bedroom was on the second floor). On one such night, around Christmas, I awoke and felt the need to relieve myself. I walked out from the door and distinctly heard the phrase “Look!” and to my astonishment, a red light, almost like a spotlight, was cast upon the wall at the very bottom of the stairs. The light had no other source, it was by itself, and I was transfixed by it.

Being a little kid, and it only being a few days from Christmas, I KNEW what this light was. IT WAS SANTA!!! How else could he get into my house to know I was being a good boy? I was so excited I began walking down the stairs to greet him, picking up my pace after the second step as it began to creep off the wall and fade into the darkness in my living room.

That’s when I heard him. A very strong, masculine voice. Different from the first. Not at all like my father’s (not to say he isn’t masculine, it was just distinctly different). It said, “Stop! Right now. Go back up those stairs.” I listened, turned around, and what happened next I am not sure I would believe if someone had told me this same story. After reaching the top of the stairs, I heard a very loud CRASH that sent me running back to my mother’s bed where I jumped straight under the covers and stayed there the whole night.

When we awoke the next morning, the poinsettia lights (little Christmas flower lights that glowed red) my mother had put on the railing down the stairs were pulled straight down to the bottom of the stairs, some broken from what seemed like a forceful tear, laying in a single pile. The dry sink in my living room had fallen from the wall. My mother could not explain it! My father was worried we had been the victims of a home invasion. My sister was crying. There was nothing missing, nobody had broken in, there did not seem to be any reason this had happened. And then I saw it, and I kept quiet about it because I was so afraid that I could not force words out of my mouth.

There, on the edge of the wooden dry sink which had been facing up, were three indentations where the finish on the wood had been worn, almost as if in a forceful grip. Something down there had GRABBED IT AND THREW IT DOWN. That was what the bang was.

I was mortified. After that day I never heard a single voice again. I do not like to imagine what was waiting downstairs for me that night, if it was anything at all, but I can tell you that the reality was that something had physically acted upon two things in my house near the bottom of that stairwell.

After this, I had never heard another whisper again. Which is sad, because in some ways I would have liked to thank the man (masculine energy?) that had stopped me from going down those stairs. This happened when I was 7. I am 20 years old now, and because of this incident I am still afraid of the dark. ESPECIALLY shadowy stairwells."

(THIS IS NOT MY STORY)

After that, blueberry made an excuse to go inside of the tent, and some of the others talked to each other to see what they were going to come up with in retaliation to what Dust was making up, and Daus stepped forward to try and take a swing at making something scary for the others to listen to. 

THE PRINCESS

"How did The Princess take control of our message board, if only for a few seconds? It didn’t make any sense. Our message board wasn’t a video game. Our message board pulled all its information from the Internet. The Princess was already inhabiting a game at the same time. All the rules we thought we knew, all the things we thought kept us safe had failed us. Could she have done this at any time? Could she do it again? Were there any real limits to what she was capable of?

We looked through all the data we’d collected. We tried to find some common thread we’d been missing. There must have been some way we could have known. There had to be more answers than what we were seeing. And there were.

We finally realized the truth. It was so obvious. The Princess had been in our message board the whole time. She was on every page. She was on every forum list. She’d been staring at us, watching us for years and we never even saw it. She was the banner at the top of the forum. She was every screenshot we’d posted, every video we’d uploaded and every piece of fan art we’d drawn.

Every image of her is her. Every image of her, when observed, gives her power. She’s not a ghost. She’s not a computer virus. She’s an idea. “Living fiction.” She lives off our observation and thoughts of her. When we all watched that stream, banded together and gave her all of our attention all at once, we made her more powerful than she’d ever been before. We made her strong enough to manifest through the images we’d posted on our message board and speak directly to us.

We took down all the images. From what we speculate, it’s enough to simply never look at them again, but we deleted them all just to be certain. However, it may already be too late for us. I’ve been losing contact with other members of the society. I can’t tell if something’s happened to them or if they’ve simply gone into hiding, but at this point only a fool wouldn’t consider the worst-case scenario.

I’m not completely heartless. I know she’s fighting for her survival, now. For her, being forgotten is death. She does what she does in the hopes of keeping her memory alive. To that end, perhaps my telling her story to the world is a small act of mercy. Maybe the thoughts I’ve lent her will ease her pain somewhat. I don’t know, but either way that isn’t why I wrote all this.

What I’ve told you could put you in great danger, but it could also save your life. You’re a target now, and in the months and years ahead she may well come for you, but I’ve also given you all the knowledge you need to keep yourself safe.

Do not try to fight her.

Do not try to talk to her.

Do not try to outsmart or trap her.

Don’t investigate.

Don’t try to understand.

Don’t try to be a hero.

Don’t try to be her savior.

It is my sincere hope that I’ve given you all the answers you want, so you won’t make our mistake and try to investigate further. There is one and only one thing you need to do to be safe:

IF YOU SEE HER, TURN OFF THE GAME!"

(THE STORY IS NOT MINE)

With the last bit of effort that was put in to make the others scared, he yelled the last part, making them all jump back or scream. Sans was a little on edge, and he took a look around, Ink, Reaper, Geno and some of the others were too tired to listen if they were not scared. Reboot had also already retreated into his tent shaking, Eraser was right behind him to try and comfort the other. 

Edge was thinking he was scared, but he wanted to laugh at the title it was given at first. 

"Alright you wussies, my turn!" Killer smirked as he starts his story right off the bat. 

SATALITE IMAGES

"A friend of mine showed me how to use Google Maps. I’m sure you’ve seen it. It lets you use satellite images to look at locations all over the world. A few years ago, I was in a car accident. Since then, I really don’t leave the house that often. It’s difficult, and the idea of a seeing a car drive by me makes me feel lightheaded. I was fascinated by the fact that I could see all over the world, almost like being there. I could virtually walk down the streets, and it almost felt like I was really there.

I became instantly hooked. It gave me a real eye on the world. I could go to almost any major city, and I did. I’d seen streets in China, Japan, Germany, and England... so many places. I’d even gone to tourist attractions like the Great Barrier Reef and Dracula’s castle.

My favorite was to go to random places in major cities and see how many people and animals I could find. The faces of the people were always blurred to protect their privacy, but it was still enjoyable to see them out there, enjoying their life, walking like it was no big deal.

“She must have good taste,” I laughed.

I zoomed in closer and noticed the grey bag she carried on a grey and purple shoulder strap. She was walking in a relaxed manner, one hand trailing the wall beside her. I bet if I could have seen her face, I would see that she was smiling. I began to feel a little sad. I let my hands fall onto the arms of my wheelchair and looked at her for a minute more. I wished that I could be there, walking so carefree with her. That wouldn’t happen though, until I died. I was stuck in this chair. I sighed and zoomed out of Tokyo. Enough of this for tonight. I turned off the computer and went to bed.

—

I got up early and decided to look around Paris. Paris was always fun. I liked the look of the city, with all of the old, beautiful buildings and so many people to watch. I randomly zoomed to an area and saw a street, lined with old brick buildings, a few small shops, and an old tan brick church. Ahead was an intersection, and dozens of people walked by. A balding businessman walked quickly past, looking back at an old woman, hair covered with a scarf, carrying a large purse. A curvy woman in black pants that were too tight stared into a store window, and two women led a group of small children around a corner.

I spun the view around a few more times, and then saw something peculiar. Sitting on the bench at the bus stop, were two people. One of them was a young woman with her feet stuck in front of her in a relaxed manner. She was wearing a pair of red sneakers, like my own. I was startled for a moment; as I noticed the black pants, white t-shirt, and black hooded jacket. Her dark brown hair was tied loosely behind her head. A grey bag sat on the bench beside her, the shoulder strap hooked over her shoulder.

“This is crazy,” I thought. “It can’t possibly be the same woman. This is a different country, different continent even. How could it be her?”

This was stupid. It wasn’t as if these were live photographs. They were taken ahead of time and then stored. It’s not like she was in two places at once. She could just be a traveler. Besides, without seeing her face, it was impossible to tell it was the same person. Brown hair was probably the most common hair color in the world. Those red sneakers were something I purchased online. I’m sure a million other people did too. I shook my head and went to fix some lunch.

When I got back online, I decided to look at Berlin. I picked a random street, as usual. It looked pretty empty. There were brick buildings lining the streets, looking more like factories than anything else. There were also empty lots, full of long grass and piled gravel. There wasn’t much to see at all, really. There was a line of motorbikes and a car with two German flags sticking up from it. After more searching, I found one kid. He looked like he was dressed for school, a jacket thrown over his bag. He was intently looking at some kind of mobile device. I was disappointed. I started to leave, but then I caught something out of the corner of my eye. I turned the view, and there they were. Those damned red sneakers.

She was standing on a street corner, next to some kind of signpost. She had a hand on the post, looking down the street, as if waiting to cross the street. I stared, in shock. How could she be there too? Even if she was traveling, there’s no way I would find her every time. Even finding her in Paris would have been one heck of a coincidence, but this? This was crazy. Was this some kind of joke? Had Google decided to play a prank on its users that used their product so much? It would have been a great joke...

I did a quick search, looking for a note about a woman that shows up like Waldo. There was nothing. I looked through articles on strange things you can see on Google Maps, but none of them mentioned the woman that travels the world with you. This was crazy. Had my self-imposed isolation driven me mad? Had I become so lonely that I created a hallucination for myself?

Leaving the Berlin image on my screen, I sent a text message to a friend, asking him to look at the locations. I asked him if he saw the same woman. Then I waited, hands sweating, heart thumping in my chest. I jumped when my phone beeped with a return text message, ten minutes later.

The text read, “I see the lady you’re talking about in Berlin. I didn’t see her in Paris or Tokyo. Is this some kind of game, or what? Are you okay?”

I didn’t respond, instead returning to the locations in Tokyo and Paris. There she was. She was there, but it was different. She no longer sat on the bus-stop bench, in Paris. She was standing in front of it, looking for something in her bag. In Tokyo, she was blocks away, squatting down to pet that calico cat. I shivered. Who was she? What was happening?

I switched the map to Brussels. It was another city street. It was lined with old looking buildings, with shops on the ground level, and what I guessed was apartments above. I quickly scanned the streets. They were empty, other than a stocky woman in a bright blue sweater. I did a second sweep. She wasn’t there. I sighed in relief. I couldn’t believe I was getting so worked up about this.

It was nothing but a coinci— I stopped, my eyes frozen on the screen. There was a building at the point of a fork in the road, white with a black-ironwork-framed balcony jutting from the second floor. I hadn’t seen her, as I had been looking at the sidewalks. There she stood, standing on the balcony, her head tilted in the direction of the camera, almost like she was coyly looking toward me. My breath caught in my throat.

I switched to Sydney. She was leaning against the wall, inside the doorway of a bright blue Carricks Pharmacy building. London showed her getting ready to step onto a red double-decker bus, her head turned to look over her shoulder. She was everywhere I looked. She stood on a brick sidewalk on a bridge in Venice, she walked across a yellow barred crosswalk in Zurich; and in Hong Kong, and she stood between a Wing Lung Bank and a McDonald’s adjusting the strap on her bag. In each picture, she came closer and closer to looking directly at me with her blurred out face.

My heart felt like a terrified bird, slamming around inside my chest. I couldn’t catch my breath. I wasn’t sure what to do. I couldn’t call the police. Should I send screenshots to Google?

I clenched my fists tightly and closed my eyes. Who was she? Was she following me? Was I following her? I wish I could see the expression on her face, know what she saw when she looked back at me. I wanted to get out of the chair and run. Why is it that the only thing that made me feel free again, was the thing that made me feel even more trapped? I had to know.

I typed in the name of my town and zoomed into a random street. It was a couple of miles from my house; the gates to the city park were shown in the clarity of daylight, despite it being night here. There she was. There... There she was. She was only a few miles from my house, standing under the ironwork arch that stated the name of the park. She looked directly at the camera, directly at me. I felt like I might throw up. She was near me, and she was watching me. She was coming for me. What did she want?

I typed in the name of the apartment complex where I live. I could see the outside of the building. The parking lot was full of cars, and there were a few blurred out children on the playground. I searched everywhere for her. She wasn’t in the parking lot or on the sidewalks, not hiding between the buildings or standing in the playground. I even scanned each of the cars, behind the bushes, and each of the blurred windows. She wasn’t there. I curled tightly around myself and lay my head down on the desk.

This place was safe. I didn’t leave the apartment anyway. I would never use Google Maps again. I would never see her again. She could stay at the park for all I cared. I smiled to myself and was surprised to find a tear slipping down my face.

“I’m safe,” I said to myself in a whisper. It felt good to hear it out loud. “I’m safe.”

As I said it, there was a knock at the door. A chill ran down my spine. I had a camera hooked to my computer that showed who was at the front door, which made it easier for me, with my mobility issues. I slowly reached for the control to show myself who was outside, but my hand trembled furiously. As I touched the control, I realized my mistake. The last of Google’s images that I’d seen had only shown the outside of the building. Just the outside.

I looked at the screen and saw a woman in a white t-shirt, black pants, black hooded jacket; and carrying a grey bag with a purple and grey striped shoulder strap. Of course, there were those red sneakers. She looked directly at the camera, her face still a complete blur. As I tried to stifle a scream, she raised a hand and knocked loudly on my front door." 

(THIS STORY IS NOT MINE)

Killer was laughing when some of the others went into the tents, teasing them for their cowardly reply to the creepy words that were easily spilling from his mouth when he was telling the story. 

Sans thought long and hard, and he finally comes up with one he wanted to tell them smirking to himself then he stands, a shadow going over his face, making him look all the much creepier. Then with a change in his voice tone to make it sound more scared, he started to tell his story, the remaining others were all listening intently. 

(THIS IS IN MY PUBLISHED, I USED TO BE LAMENTING FREDDY FAZBEAR)

 

        I used to love my shadow when I was a teenager. I never really liked to talk to real people, so I entertained myself by messing with my shadow when I was able to. I loved the ability to see myself without the features, and also having a reason to stare at the wall without the awkwardness.

        Since I lived in a large town, I really had a hard time avoiding others, I was always staring at my shadow, talking to it, making funny faces at it, imitation dancing, and other small kid things like that, to me it seemed to be so harmless at the time. That was until my mother had told me one day, that if I was spending that much time with a shadow instead of real people, then it might turn into a real being. Of course I was never able to take her seriously, my mom was as people termed as a little bit 'Batty'.

        I kept this on going until I was about 14 years old, until I figured out what she was saying was true... let me talk about it.

        I was always talking to it, making fake conversations, the day was like almost any other day, I was walking home from school, and I strike up a conversation with my shadow again. 

        " So, how am I going to deal with my test when I get home? Studying is too much of a pain" I said to the shadow, I really did not expect to get a response, until I heard a voice right back at me, it had simply said-

        " Why don't we kill the teacher, no teacher, no problem..." said the voice. I looked behind myself, and I noticed when I thought of it, that the voice, sounded like mine, only scratchier. Still, I looked back to see if there was anything and I heard the voice coo behind me in a slithery voice...

        " Oh, why so serious? By the way, you are looking the wrong way, look behind you..." he or it whispered, and I looked back to my shadow, which seemed to have a mile wide shit-eating grin, it made me nervous.

        " Who-who are you?..." I whispered and I looked in the shadows apparent eyes. The eyes narrowed into some kind of evil glare, and the shadow talked to me in almost an annoyed tone, like I was no more than a dumb three-year old. This automatically got on my nerves, I was not too worried about my shadow being ALIVE, when that should have actually been my priority... asking questions, and making sure this was okay to even be around... such as do I feel scared, what can this thing do, what I should do if it tried to attack me, I mean, my mom already warned me, I did not take her advice, so I might as well start thinking on taking the advice NOW. Whether if it is too late or not, I was going to try...

        " IM you, nitwit, stop asking me all of these stupid questions, I want to have a nice serious... talk hehehe..." he said to me, his chilling laugher, it was making my spine tingle, and my eyes seemed to water, from fear maybe??? I can't remember what I said to the question he asked after that, but I remember what he asked me... " Want to be friends, kid? Lets kill the teacher." he said.

`        I was appalled at the idea, so the least I did was stumble back in shock, I had actually forgotten I or it said that. I remembered thinking about one of the most important questions to me... 'Is this thing ME or is it it's own being???" however I did not have time to finish the question before I said something it did not like, and It lunged at me. I was dumb enough not to move, thinking 'hey, its a shadow, it can't me...'

        Yeah right... it managed to grab me, I have a very chilling recollection of struggling to breath when I was being choked out. My shadow all the while was laughing, and he got really close to my face, all I could do was wish I had listened to my mother... but now here I was in trouble, something that could have been avoided was right in my face.

        Still trying to get away, I tried to kick at it, and it did absolutely nothing, he was a shadow after all. How was I supposed to kick the thing when it was something you could see, not an object that could be touched!

        I mumbled a word in Italian that my mother taught me, since our Italian side was the side we followed religion on, I said it loud enough it for the shadow to hear it, I made it recoil and drop me. The words I said was " Lontano, spirito malvagio, vibrai la tua presenza! Torni alla tomba sorda e rimani lì!" well, it was more of a long sentence, than a term, but I was thankful I remembered my dad using it before.

        ( Away, Evil Spirit, I banish your presence! Go back to your unholy grave and stay there! )

        I was let go when the spirit did a recoil, it growled at me, I could not touch it, but it could touch me, as I ran away, I was slashed across the back by the shadow. I remember falling down briefly in pain. Then getting up and running again. I reached my house, the shadow was hissing and scratched me a couple more times during my run, before it had trouble moving, all because of the sunlight.

        I was knocking on the door rapidly in tears, praying my mother was home. She answered the door to my frenzies knocking, the sunlight was getting closer, so was my shadow. Once she opened the door, I ran in, turning off my light, the kitchen light, and any other lights possible, when shutting the blinds, right before the shadow got in the room. My mother asked me what was going on, and I had to tell her what I did.

        " I told you not to continue doing that! Now look what you did! " she scolded me, I felt awful for not listening to her, and I cried, I was terrified, holding my face as I heard the shadows loud hisses, and bangs on the door, and there was nothing then. My mother ran to the closet, taking out some Italian holy water from one of our visits to Rome.

        " You open the door, and don't stand in the sunlight or he will attack you, I will use the holy water, don't fail this, or he can kill you..." she warned and she got into the area where the light might hit, having the holy water ready. I opened the door, careful not to stand in the sun, and the doors sunlight reflected to the wall, I saw it again, the shadow was laughing at me, a dark maniacal laugh.

        Just before it could notice her, my mother was throwing the holy water at it, saying long Italian phrases from the Italian religion books, It was making the shadow have this distorted scream, and it tried to charge at her, until I yelled to it, making the shadow turn to me, I shivered, and was torn, run or stay, my legs were shaking and I remembered thinking " Am I going to die?"

        All of a sudden, It was gone, my shadow vanished from the wall, and my mother was huffing, putting the holy water on the shelf, and she puts a cross on my neck.

        it took a long time for me to recoup, I did not go to school for a couple weeks, afraid that I would see it again. I even spent all of my time in my room without the lights. My dad forced me to go to school, and my grades were flumping, but luckily my shadow was normal. I never talked to my shadow anymore. I also always tried to socialize with people more, and I also saved up for a dog as well.

        I never ever talked to my shadow, nor questioned my parents again, I still fear that the shadow may come back..."

(THIS STORY IS MINE! XD)

The others were all looking at their own shadows, you know, just to make sure that they were not moving or anything. Then for the last story, Lust takes a stance, and he started to share what he had on his plate of the story telling. 

FOOTPRINTS ON THE CONCRETE

"I lived a fairly simple life, an only child, decent friends, a lot of time to myself when my parents were gone, y'know, the usual for a teenage girl. There was always something I could curse at myself for, and that is my darned curiosity, it was something to be expected, not all that troublesome, IF you knew what you were getting into.

Sadly, I am not one of those careful people who happen to 'Luck Out' on times where I find myself snooping around where I shouldn't be. I find the bad luck, though there was not more than one time where I was caught in a situation where I regret starting the snooping process, as I call it anyway. All of the other times I was caught, It was something that was easy to forget about, or it was overlooked. The worst thing that happened was me running into a prank murderer, they walked off laughing and they were never snitched on, mainly because I never saw the point.

However, the one experience I wish I could forget about is the one that plagues my sleep... and the real kicker was, whoever, or whatever was behnd it more like, would never be caught and held to trial, or blamed for the events I am about to tell you...

One time, i was alone one night, I was 12 years old at the time, a bit too young to be staying home alone, I know, but they trusted me home alone, and we lived in a remote area, so there was nothing to fear. Or so I thought. At maybe 5:00 at night, when I was making a lazy man dinner. Rehated Mashed potatoes and easy-to-cook veggie stir fry, microwavables. There was a movie on in the near living room. While my food was in the microwave, there was a short 'PZZZT' and the power to my house went off. Grumbling, I went out to the living room, hoping it would not have messed with my movie. Of course, the television was off, I was not thinking on it was a power outage, not too important to me I guess, untill I started to actually look on the situation and I mumbled "Dum-dum" to myself, of course it would be off, power outage. How could I have been so stupid" I recall mumbling to myself.

Looking out the window, I wanted to see if any other houses in the distance was also out of power, all of them had their power, it did not look like any of the power in their homes had faultered in the least.

Any normal person would have just shrugged it off and let it come back on, but I was thinking that something was awefully suspicious. I walked over to my door, unlocked the screen and I walked outside to the citcuit box, or whatever the heck the thing was.

As soon as I got to the said circuit box, I checked the wires on the inside and I noticed that they were cut, getting a closer look into metallic box, I noticed it was a bloody fingerprint, this was a natuaral red-flag alert, leading to me getting more curious. As I was thinking on the finger print, my eyes wandered down, and I noticed footprint, black footprint, on the sidewalk. i knew I should have ran inside, or something. I did not do as I should have though.

Studdying the footprint, I started to look for more. My own feet inside of the shoes I was wearing at the time. Following them, i walked down the front sidewalk to my home. They were going all the way down the street side, since there was no one else home, and no family near by, I should have been more safe. Maybe even called the police, however, my curiosity got the best of me.

I was maybe half a block away from my family home when I thought I heard something else behind me, so I did a quick look-over-the-shoulder, There was no one there, heck, not even any animals. I sighed to myself in exhasperation, and I know I said something I can't quite remember now. Continuing to search for the source of the continuous footprints. I thought I heard something again, once again I looked over my shoulder, but this time I noticed something was different.

There were no more footprints anymore. "Where the heck did they go?" I mumbled to myself, though it was quiet, I said it more for annoyance then fear, too enveloped in the search to really care. I was not fearless, I was just a big snooper. As i continued walking, I passed by an alleyway, where the prints lead to.

Turning to head in the dark and seemingly abandoned area, i walked in almost a few feet when I heard a shrill noise. Then glowing tar tinted green eyes met mine, once l looked at them, I know they were not human eyes. I refused to run away though, oh how I wish I have. As I got closer, a growl mixed with a darker 'chuckle' erupted from the darkness, the pads of feet touching the concrete as they approached me was enough to make my breath hitch and cause me to back up.

Ludicris laughing was what the chuckles were turning to. As the thing got closer, I barely got the sight of what I assumed as a boney muzzle before I turned and I ran. THis was all too much, even for my curiosity. My shoe soles were hitting the ground faster than I knew I could run. Though the sound of the other person or things feet hitting the pavement as well seemed faster than mine, luckily I did not go too far from my house so I turned and rushed into my yard, not minding the gate.

Rushing into my home, I closed and locked my door, hoping and praying that the thing would not get in. As soon as I locked it though, there was a rapid banging on the wood, imhumanly strong, it was already splintering within the first few seconds. I remember starting to cry, and the banging seemed to get harder on the poor door, all of a sudden, there was even more splintering, and the sound of something more than a fist or a foot hitting the door, or whatever the heck the thing was using. There was the distinct resounding clang of a metal blade.

Getting up, I was relieved when the blade went though the door, not that it went through door, but the fact that there was evidance that there was someone or something attacking me, and that I moved, otherwise that knife would have been in my head.

I dialed the police on my phone and I was talking to them incohearently. It was amazing they could hear me, being as I cant remember a single word I said to them. Luckily they were near by, arriving in maybe 5 minutes. All the while, I was trying to make sure to stay hidden from whatever it was, crying, hoping it was not going to be able to get int the house.

The outside of my door was all messed up, scratches and several damages everywhere. The police phoned my parents, and they were forced to come home early. Eplaing everything to them, they had a hard time believing me, until they saw the footprints, I ran back to show them. Though i knew they had vanished, somehow they were back when I took my parents outside. Even the police claimed that they didn't see them.

once the police went to try and collect some evidence to study, that they were gone again. My parents were talking indescreetly, that is when I remembered something, once the police got there, the thing that was after me was gone. I had no idea where it went. I was about to say something, when there was a shrill scream in the distance. The police ran off, and searched for the source of the ear piercing noise, though they were not done questioning us, my dad ushered me and my mother into the car, and drove us to a friends house.

Their house was in a separate town, and I worried we were goign to be pulled over to the side for a speeding ticket. We did not, once we got to my friends house, we stayed there a week before the police found us, and continued small questioning. Once that was done we went home, packed up, sold the house, and moved out of state.

The thing never came back, and nothing had happening to me since in a similar scenario. I am no long filled with as much curiosity, mainly because I fear the same thing will happen. even with it in the past, I have nightmares about it now, regretting ever searching for the source of the footprints.If I had never noticed the footprints and followed them, this might not have even happened. I also never go out without someone with me, because I get too scared."

(THIS ONE IS ALSO MINE! XD)

The others were all shaking now, looking around as they all said goodnight to each other, going to bed soon after, not bothering to look behind themselves. There was too much to try and pretend to see, better go into the tent, hoping there was nothing behind you until you heard it. Next think you know, there was screaming coming from Reboots, tent, as figured out.. it was only a squirrel. 

-_-_-_-_-_-

Yeah, if you do not like horror stories, there is not much to this chapter! XD ))))

Sans chuckled at the memory, shivering when more of the child hit him, before he curls into himself, wanting to cry again, being away from all of them was almost killing back, he wanted to go back and ask them if they were going to be able to forgive, to listen. Heck, the bridge was broken, but it was not like he was unable to get across. He had magic to help him out with that. Then, in a few short minutes, there was some more zooming through his head, visions of the very man, the very thing that made him do all of this to begin with. 

"Gaster..." he growls to himself, getting up, trying to ignore how weak he felt at the moment. However, it was to no avail as he fell down, getting back up again to look for the one that had caused all of this to happen. "SHOW YOUR FACE! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! HUH?! ANSWER ME!!!!" He was yelling over and over and over again, but that damned bastard, he was not coming back from the security of the shadows. He was making the other get more and more antsy, wanting to just charge in for the attack.

Then again, maybe that was what he wanted. He wanted to get the other to be reckless. 

"Hello... Sansy" 

TO BE CONTINUED! XD


	14. Chapter 13- It's okay, take Papa's hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NONENOENOENEE NO

((( Authors Note: Hello there again, hopefully I can get something useful out here, this will be a very short update, sorry about that. Anyway, I am finally reaching about halfway through the story! Hahaha! I will get this done! :3 I also have another story in mind, one for PJS Daycare! It might be a while before I even get around to posting it though)))

 

Sans looked into the direction of his used-to-be parents figure. There was a tall lingering shadow, the one he used to look forward to seeing walking down the hallway every night when he was smaller, the one that used to belong to the monster that fed him, that clothed him. The one that gave him his life, and took care of him, now here he was, the same monster, the same being, but a twisted version of him. That was all he was. At one point, Sans wished it was all a dream something his worried mind was conjuring up left and right. Now it was a reality, maybe it was his fault, maybe he had caused this to happen by thinking on it so much. Making it come the reality that it is in the current day world. 

However, there was little time for him to think when he had to move, the taller being was getting way too close to him for his comfort,so he moved back, keeping his distance. Activating his eye, he brought up his arm,  making some of the bones appear around his hands. The bones were all glowing blue, ready to be moved at any point in time Sans wanted them to. Contrary to what was happening in the dreamscapes, this was all reality. Was that why he was having a hard time trying to move his hands to make a strike at the other?  
" What is the matter there, Sans? Are you afraid? Hahahaa, you little fool, you might as well kill me? Right? Or can you not?" There was a ling silence before the other smiled sickly, his head lolling to the left, where his bad eye lights up, the purple glow inside of them making Sans feel sick to his stomach, wanting to run away and hurl, or even hurl up on the spot where he stood. 

Staying silent, the shorter skeleton glared as he pushed his arms to move and make the bones attack the other, Gaster easily dodging them as he dematerialized in the areas that the bones were heading for, his body turning into floating goo, or something of the sort at least. 

" YOU will have to do way better than that, Sans. You are not going to be able to get anywhere if you just stand there, hahahaah can you not kill your dear old Daddy? Can you not kill me? I always knew you were weak, I knew that you were unable to kill someone you knew consciously. I wonder, how did it feel to kill Palette?" The other skeleton laughed when he saw the others eyes widen, and shrink, looking at the ground in horror, before he started to make verbal doubts. 

" You are wrong, I did attack him, but he is not dead.. I know I- ... I- I did not kill-" His words were all starting to get jumbled in his head as he continued to think trying to avoid any eye contact he was going to come into contact with the other. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice the other walking up to him glitching around here and there as he was making unholy noises to mess with the distraught skeletons head. 

Sans only covered his ears as he fell down to his knees again, his eyes were going back to normal, and his expression was dulling, and grim. He might not have been the one who wanted to kill them , but he was the one that was used to get the dirty deeds done. Little more than no explanation was going to be needed for the others. They were all never going to talk to him again anyway, he might as well give up, make sure that he feels every last bit of pain that he caused the others to feel when he did all of those things. The lines between what was his fault and what wasn't was getting blurrier, the thoughts of those scornful looks all kept on flooding back to him, making him want to cry, to hide, to get away from them. They were not going to end, and he knew it, they were going to stay there forever. 

" I know you want all of it to go away Sans, come on, you know it as well. I know that you want everything that has happened to vanish. To make like a popped balloon, yet... here you are, constantly thinking on what you did. Hahahahah. I can make all of that end." Gaster smiled, it was almost kind, at first, then it went back to its sinister twisted embodiment. Making him look all the much scarier to Sans, who looked away from it. He then said something, not caring what happened to him anymore. 

" Go ahead and kill me. Get it over with Gaster. Kill me and take me away from this place, you made me lose everything, you made me hurt them, you made me kill one of them. Go ahead and finish me off!" Sans was yelling, his eyes were flashing from white to blue, though there was no magic channelling it's way from them. His arms were shaking as he grabbed his head, screaming and sobbing to himself as he only shook his head more and more, the images were going faster in his brain, he wanted to hit his head on a wall, hit it on the ground. HE WANTED TO DIE! 

He was the one that killed Palette, he KILLED him, he made the other feel pain, he made the others feel pain, he almost killed all of the others as well, they all hated his guts (IF he had actually got any, they would have rotted from the inside out from all of the others and their hate...) He was a real monster, this was all his fault. ALL HIS FAULT!

After the pitiful sobbing he was doing, holding his head as he laughed,  his laughter was getting louder and louder, the echoes of it were all going around him, feeding into his newfound insanity. 

With all of the pretty much pitiful noises that the younger skeleton was making, Gaster was almost feeling a little bit bad, maybe. Maybe that was it, maybe he was feeling some kind of small guilt for what he was doing. He was putting this young skeleton through a lot of pain, a lot of suffering. How was he able to do this all before, with very little thoughts to how the others were? He truly was heartless, was he not? Thinking back, he was still able to remember seeing this face, seeing this same face when it was still so small, so ... innocent, and new to the world. Why was he even thinking on that now? Why was he thinking on anything that was other than his plan. 

Then... why was it... why was it that he was only able to think on all of those wonderful moments he had with his current victim? All of those happy times they shared, Papyrus also included within the mix. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

(((Flashbacks)))

"Daddy! Daddy!! I hurt my knee, it hurts, it hurts! Please make it stop!" Sans was crying as he ran up to his father, his bones were bleeding from the knee caps, leading him to cry more and more as he used his hands to look at it closer. " Daddy, this color scares me! Please make it go away! I don't like it!" Sans was crying into Gaster and his embrace, the taller skeletal like figure hugging him as he chuckled a little. 

" I will get this done, please calm down a little bit, All it needs is a little bit of healing, that's all!" Gaster smiled as he got a little closer to Sans, using a small band-aid after he cleans away the blood. 

Looking at the newly fixed new knee, he then stopped crying as he looked at the knee that was patched up by his father. He looked at it in curiosity before he pokes it, and he started to giggle a little bit "Daddy you made it go away! You are a magician! Thank you daddy!" 

///

"Daddy!! Papy is sick, he is throwing up! Please come and help him!"

" Let's go, I am sure it us just a flu, maybe you telling your little brother a story will help him out! Smile Sansy, I am sure there is some kind of thing you might want to do to cheer him up!" Gaster smiled and they finished walking down the hallway. They opened the door to the small Papyrus's room, where the smallest skeleton was shaking, shivering, and he held a small bowl close to him, in case he lost his digested food again. 

Sans tears up as he went to the other one, holding his hand as he cried a little bit. "You doing okay Pap?" he asked the other, only to hear the smaller one, wheezing a little bit, but he managed a nod. 

" Sans... C-can you tell me another bed time story?" Papyrus asked as he looked the other, sweating a little bit, he was trying to keep his mind off of his aching stomach and he shook when Gaster places a damp rag on his head to cool him down. 

" Once upon a time" 

Sans started, getting his brothers wish started.

The stories were taking a little time, but he thought about them remembering some of the stories that be was hearing on the internet. 

(THESE ARE NOT MY STORIES, they are based on real events, and were found on another site))

"

When two Tuscon, AZ teens – Roy Madril Jr. and Chris Martinez – stopped at a local gas station to fuel up, they heard a woman nearby screaming, “He has my kids! He's stealing my car!”

The woman pleading for help was a 27-year-old mother of two young children, ages two and six. The mother – known only as “Inna” – and her mother were chatting outside of the vehicle while the toddlers remained in the car. Seemingly out of nowhere, a man pushed the women aside, hopped in the car and sped off.

Madril and Martinez took matters into their own hands and pursued the carjacker themselves. As Martinez drove, Madril called 911 and gave a blow-by-blow account to the police.

When the getaway car briefly stopped, the 6-year-old tumbled out. After arriving on the scene, police told the boys to stay back in case of gunfire and soon apprehended 34-year-old Tom Vallancourt. The carjacker ended up serving a 6 1/2-year sentence for kidnapping and auto theft.

The mayor of Tuscon and the Red Cross honored Madril and Martinez with a “Real Hero Award” while Inna gave the boys her eternal gratitude."

there was a small clapping as Papyrus weakly claps his hands, smiling at the heroic story and he grinned more "more, another story big brother." he requested, and Sans smiled, starting another story as he spoke softly. 

"

"In 1986, a sudden surge of power during a reactor systems test destroyed Unit 4 of Chernobyl's nuclear power plant, spewing massive amounts of deadly radioactive material into the environment. The death toll was unknown and rumored to be anywhere from a few hundred to a few thousand.

While many perished, three clean-up volunteers – Alexi Ananenko, Valeri Bezpoalov and Boris Baronov – willingly met their fate.

During the well-documented disaster, a pool of water used for emergencies in case of a break in the cooling pumps or steam pipes became flooded with a highly radioactive liquid that was in danger of blowing up. These three men suited up in scuba gear and swam into the radioactive waters of the flooded chamber, knowing full well they would die as a result. They opened up a gate valve, which allowed the contaminated water to drain out.

Days after reaching the surface all three men succumbed to radiation poisoning and were buried in lead coffins. If not for the bravery of the “Chernobyl Suicide Squad” a thermal explosion would have taken place resulting in unfathomable disaster."

Sans smiled when he saw the other sleeping, falling asleep himself before he too fell asleep. Gaster falling asleep next to the bed as well, getting up when needed. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Gaster was looking at allof the memories. He only sighed in a little bit of shame, then he used a sweet voice on his current victim, his evil side taking over, and using the good side for leverage. He then smiled at Sans when the smaller skeleton looks at him. " Come on Sansy, come on, we can be a family again. We can be together as a father and son again, It is fine. Take... Take Papa's hand." Sans was looking at the hand, there was something in his gut, screaming at him to avoid it all. Screaming for him to do something to try and run. 

Then, there was some other part of him, there was the other part of him that was growing, it was making him feel sick to his stomach, but he was wanting to take the others offer as he shook. He walked away from the other one, then there was something that started to ring in his head. It was the songs that he and his father shared together. It was the words they shared when sans was sung to bed. 

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me and love another  
You'll regret it all some day

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between  
But now you've left me and love another  
You have shattered all of my dreams

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away" 

\- Johnny Cash

Sans thought on the memory, it was making his thoughts get a little fuzzy, but... oh how he missed some of those times... the times he was having with his brother, his father... the times they all shared together, the times that were stripped away from continuation due to that ones freak accident. 

Sans could not process what was going on, and he looked at the tall figure, only being able to see what used to be his sad and he then thought on everything that happened, the recent events made him shiver as he gives up, moving his hand to the other, grabbing the others hand. Before he could process what was happening, there was some black crawling up his arms. going all over his skeleton and tightening on his bones. There was a very hot seering pain in his bones as the black was spreading all over him, going through anywhere that I was able to reach.

Sans only screams, but in due time, there was less screaming, and more of a rasping noise as he shook in pain. It was making him weaker and weaker. Some of the black absorbing into his bones. 

"Come to me, my creation! It is time to serve your purpose! Come rise, and accept the place as my loyal companion, you will be powerful, you will be .... ACCEPTED.... HAHAAHA" Gaster laughed as his voice was becoming more and more distorted, jumbled and glitching here and there. Sans was only listening to everything. Concentrating on the words, the memories, everything he had learned to love and appreciate in life... it was all fading... it was all.... disappearing.

Sans bones were all black, and there was a dark flash, before Sans was screaming, the transformation completing itself as Gaster took the piece of Sans soul that was stolen that time ago, and he placed in in the black light around his son. His son screaming in pain as the black glowed the same color, but luminously. The soul he had put in the dark mist was not Sans light blue glow, it was a darker purple, and there was some amber and crimson also shining on it. 

" It will all be over soon."

In Sans mind, everything was collapsing in on itself. It was all fading away... it was all leaving him. He found himself easily letting go, willing to make all of the memories go away... letting all of them turn into dust. He... was going to let this take him in, embrace it. After all... It was not like the others wanted him around anymore... 

He was just... a MONSTER.... he was going to... 

He was going to PROVE THEM RIGHT!

HAHAAHA... HAA!!

TO BE CONTINUED! <3


	15. Notification!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is just a quick note.

This story may be in danger of entering a small haitus. I just need a little more time away from it. Hopefully I will get back to it soon, cheers!


	16. Chapter 14 - Regrets

Chapter - Regrets

(( Author Notes - Okay I am so sorry for not updating this, but I am not able to really get on computers to do as such anymore and I am working on my art on amino so I can get some requests done. This is all so much and I'm runnin' out of ideas...however I will do my best to update this eventually. I don't know when i am going to update again but here is at least something for now. ))

There was nothing but silence in the room. Everything was all silent, there was no moving or breathing. No speaking nor any kind interaction, other than the actions needed to try and comfort the bleeding skeleton that was on the floor. There was all tense air… there was a thick aura of misery, one that could be cut through with a butter knife. 

Papyrus was thinking on what he had said to his older brother, there was much regret building in his tightening chest. More words were catching themselves in his throat. Not able to make it past whatever was holding them away. 

Gaster Sans was trying to calm everyone down. He was trying to get them all to just relax. All of the action and the stress was not good for anyone. 

Without any more to speak about, there was a small change of mood, when the injured young skeleton that had suffered by the end of a blade was stabilized and taken up into his room with help from Blueberry and Fell. After most of the younger skeleton had left the room to try and get some of the events to just leave their minds, there was still the lingering thought though. 

A long talk, conflicted feelings, some of the blood of the others boiling over the breaking point. At first there was nobody talking to each other. After a while though, it just became more and more troublesome. Before they decided to all go to the room. The various not-so-busy bodies were all so quiet it was so quiet it seems like it was deafening. 

“ … I should not have said that to Sans.. I don’t know what was going on, and I said what I said on instinct. I need to go and find him-!” there was a rough movement from the others and he was back down sitting on the sofa he had placed himself on before. The others looking at him sincerely. 

Ganz was the very first one to speak to the panicking skeleton. 

“Papyrus… please calm yourself. We all know what happened… but first we need to ask one thing. ‘First of all, how did this ever happen?’ we all know Classic wouldn’t do this, he is way different than that. Second, I saw his face, he looked like he was having some kind of relapse, or he was terrified or something.” 

The considerably taller skeleton looks down at his brothers GZ duplicate, and he sighed. It was no use trying to get outta here now, with him standing in front of him. There was yet another silence, not like that was becoming uncommon anymore. 

“What do you propose is the matter, Ganz? After all there is only so much we know right now, Ganz, and worst off… we don’t know where he is now…” Horror was holding his axe as he stands next to the door. Some of the various feelings coming off the former genocidal Sans we rather unpleasant. At the same time who could blame him. It was all part of his nature. If he witnessed any kind of substantial bad events, like an attack, his alert-like function he gained over his years spiked itself. 

The parent of the bunch, Alter Sans, was standing there as he looked out the window to see the long since abandoned footprints classic had left in the snow during his fleeing. 

There was only one thing to do now… there was only one thing they all should do.. It was just a matter of much needed time and convincing. 

“ We are going to go after him.” there was a massive turning of the heads, all of the others were looking at him. Putting on a stern look, there was a small spike of anger in the toriel-based sans chest. It wasn’t from being nervous, or not liking the others eyes on him, it was due to the fact they were all questioning the one who had brought them in. 

Being a mother like monster, that really hit him close to home. 

“ I cannot believe all of you!” there was a small silence as all of the other skeleton look in the way of Alter Sans, mainly in surprise of the outburst

However, if any of the events were ever really taken into come consideration, Alter was not lying. He was right, and because of his origins, there was even more reason for him to be upset. Alter had died so many times by his child and their knife wielding knife, however, he always had to room to be so affectionate. Most likely some might have thought he was either foolish, or very stupid. 

But, they knew a mothers love knew no bounds, not even to little monsters...

The one questions that was ringing around in the minds of the ones who remained, is the very questions anyone might have thought anyway. If they all knew Classic was not a bad monster, and the fact that he was always looking out for them, why were they so easy to convince that it was all his fault? Hurting the skeleton who was on the floor now was no where near intentional. However, they were willing to attack him, and hurt him because of what he had done. Protective manners did that to some. Most of the time, there was no speaking and it all was simple action...

Alter Sans was staring all of the others down, his blue eyes glaring at all of them as he

kept his arms crossed. Everything was just so stressing. Everything was becoming more and more hard for him to handle. 

Moments of silence were all commencing. Error got up and looks over to the others, wincing as he put too much pressure on his legs. Right now was really not a good time for the black skeleton to be moving in general, he was sore and everything was moving so fast despite the long trudging silence that had persevered the last while. 

Heading to the door, he used his multi-colored fingers to pull on the door handle. The brass knob turns to the left about 65 degrees in rotation, and he pulled open the oak door. Others gave him a look, many already knew what he was thinking, and were getting up to stop him. Gaster Sans was right behind the shorter one faster than stink on feces. "You are not going to be going out there, not without anyone for back up, or with your condition." 

Being as tall as he was, Gaster Sans was easily able to be intimidating. Unless it was to a Papyrus of some sorts. Error, however was a post-agressive/homocidal skeleton, he didn't feel threatened in the least. Pushing past the other, Error grumbled about the other wasting his time, and that he had some searching to do while the others continued to sit there and do nothing. 

Of course, this sparked the others getting up and trying to intervene with his plans. Error pulls out his blue strings, grabbing the others by the souls and pulling them away from himself so he could walk out into the snow that was falling over the older tracks that Classic had left there a while before. The frozen powder was such a nice color of white, really. So much for him to be able to enjoy the serene uninterrupted hue while the others were yelling his name, the distance he was putting in between himself and them. 

Before Error was able to get too much further along, he was stopped by Fell, who teleports in front of him, glaring at the god of destruction with a serious face. "Error, stop fucking being stupid! You cannot go after him by yourself! We all need to think of something sensible to do before anything else! You walking out there with not help is only going to be asking for more trouble than what we already have! Palette was hurt, so we are still trying to do something to get him better. Papyrus is still trying to understand what all happened. All of us are trying our best to figure out what we are going to do next! You cannot just walk out and hope to run across him in this snow! His tracks are almost gone and will vanish under all of this snow soon enough!"

The red, black and yellow clad skeleton was staring the other down, and holding up his arms in hopes of being able to move them fast enough to stop the other with defensive attacks. He knew he was not going to be able to stop the other in his gut, the other was much more powerful than he was. 

"You are worried about us not going somewhere with no plans. However, here we are not helping sans out at all. We are doing nothing! WE ALL KNOW THAT WAS NOT HIM THAT DID THAT! However, we are all here thinking on what 'he' was doing! Everything that has been happening was not right, we all know it wasn't. Yet... we.. we are all here standing and doing nothing as he is out there, more than likely cold and covered by snow, asleep because he is so lazy. He won't be able to do anything for himself if he gets sick. GOD DAMMIT! ALL OF THIS SHIT IS GETTING TIRING! WHEN WILL ALL OF THIS SHIT STOP!" The black skeleton was glitching red and white everywhere. Particles of his body vanishing Glitched growling was heard from the skeleton as he looked down, fists tightening in anger. 

All of the others were looking at the glitching skeleton as he had his meltdown. The constant shouts were so out of character for the AU Sans, especially out of anguish. His anger and frustrations were all pooling off of him as he allowed the feelings he had to all run rampant in his head. 

The classic Papyrus watched the Sans AU, and realized just how right he was. Error was having a meltdown and all of the information that he was giving along with what was happening, everything made sense. As everyone was talking about what was going on, the original skeleton got a ringing in his head from something unknown. It hurt, but the feeling also sent chills down his spine, going and reverberating along. 

All of a sudden it was getting much colder than it was a millisecond ago, there was a tinge of air seen in the house as if he were breathing warm outside in the snow. Something like that only ever happened if... "Sans" he spoke out.

Everybody in the room stopped whatever small chatter there was, along with the three that were near the door, both inside and out, and they looked and first papyrus. Edge was about to ask what the other said, however, Papyrus screams in sudden pain, falling down as he clutched his head. 

Everyone rushed over, quickly asking what was wrong. However, the pain was too much to be able to ignore. It was throbbing in his head. and causing him to quickly move back to get away from all of the shouting. Nothing seemed to be soothing enough though. 

"All of you need to shut up, his head obviously hurts, give him a minute so he can compose himself for fucks sake." Daus was standing in the middle of everyone, his half-toned voice able to be heard clearly from the center of the chaos. 

Heeding the command, everyone backed up and quickly looked around to see what the original Papyrus was going to do, looking at him anxiously. A little while after composing himself, Papyrus looked at all of them, his eyes were both opened in shock. The orange magic he scarcely used was activated, the left eye ablaze. 

"Are you okay, Papyrus?" Blueberry asked the dual version of himself. However, there was still no answer, there was nothing from the other as he breathes harder and harder to get himself to speak clearly. 

After a little bit, he found his voice. 

" I saw Sans... I saw something..."

 

(to be continued)

((I gtg sorry for basically no update... :^))


End file.
